


You Belong To Me

by hazelfern



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha!Rin, Alpha!Sousuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Haru, Omega!Nitori, Omegaverse, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelfern/pseuds/hazelfern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai has come of age, and it's time for him to be given to an Alpha. Luckily, Sousuke is everything he's ever wanted, but things aren't so straight-forward for everyone. While Ai and Sousuke easily grow close, Rin has trouble getting Haru to open up to him. Every pair's dynamic is different, and hopefully they can find something that works for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Surprising no one, I'm omegaverse trash. Full disclosure, I only know about this stuff from other people's fics, so various things about ABO dynamics might not be accurate per say. I just adapted what I've read to fit what I like. If you have any questions about the world, feel free to let me know, and I'll do my best to answer them!
> 
> Things will mostly be about Sousuke and Ai, but we'll get into Rin and Haru's relationship too, as well as other pairs. I'll update tags as we go!

Ai swallowed nervously. Today, he might finally be paired with an Alpha and while the thought excited him (after all, he’d been waiting for this moment his whole life), his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest. He was sitting cross-legged on a large, firm seat cushion, held against the wall of the van by two straps across his chest. Staring down at his hands, he concentrated on not biting his lips. He wanted to look good for his Alpha and chapped lips would not help.

As the van went over a bump, his collar shifted on his neck. It was plain – thin and white, the mark of an unclaimed Omega. He couldn’t wait to be rid of it, to replace it with one from the Alpha he would meet so soon.

After a few more minutes, he felt the van slow and lurch to a stop. The double doors swung open and Ai squinted against the light. Then he ducked his head respectfully as a Beta handler climbed inside, holding a leash in one hand. Wordlessly, he moved in front of Ai and knelt, clipping the lead to his collar before undoing the straps across his chest. Standing, he gave the lead a soft jerk that signaled Ai should rise as well. Then he led the small boy to the open doors, hopping out and holding out his arms. Ai allowed himself to be lifted out as well, and as they headed toward the building before them he kept his eyes downcast. He walked the appropriate distance behind and in return his handler left a comfortable amount of slack in the lead.  

Once inside, they quickly reached a bare waiting room. The handler directed him to the wall and commanded him to kneel. The calm, one-word command soothed Ai’s nerves and he complied immediately, sitting back on his heels. The lead was removed from his collar and he felt a different tether being attached, one that connected him to the wall. It was thin, mostly for show because Ai had no intention of being disobedient. But its presence calmed Omegan instincts that always desired direction and restraint.  Similar tethers hung around the room, and out of the corner of his eye he could see another Omega kneeling father down along the wall, as quietly as he was.

When the handler was finished securing the tie, he told Ai a simple, “Five minutes,” and exited, wrapping up the lead as he went. As the door shut, Ai glanced over at the other Omega, who kept his gaze trained on the floor. He had dark black hair and blue eyes that seemed distant and cold. Ai only had a moment to observe him before the door reopened and he snapped his own eyes back to his hands, clenched and resting on his knees.

A different handler entered and collected the other Omega, who followed him slowly out of the room, earning himself a quick tug on the lead to keep him moving. Then Ai was alone and his heart started beating more quickly again. He thought back to the Beta pair who had raised him, trained him for this day. They had been kind, but strict, and Ai had always appreciated their firm direction. He had never desired anything beside the traditional Omegan life, though the option had always been there if he had shown interest in striking out on his own.

But his instincts were strong, and now he leaned forward until the tether became taut, the slight pull on his neck reassuring. He had only ever wanted to be owned, and he was so, so ready to meet his owner.

He heard the door open and quickly resumed his previous upright posture. Footsteps approached and he felt the tether removed and a lead attached. This time, the room he was led to was small, barely a closet. He knelt as directed before a small machine set into the wall, and his collar was secured to the tether beside it. Three buttons were located below the machine, two arrows and one green circle. He had seen pictures of the set-up when he was being trained and knew what to do. Shaking his head when the handler asked him if he needed instructions, he heard the door shut behind him.

Ai leaned forward and set his face into the space allotted for it, one hand resting on the buttons. He closed his eyes and pressed the right arrow. The machine made a quiet whirring sound and then thick Alpha musk filled his nostrils. He breathed in deeply, letting his Omegan instincts take over and analyze the scent. It made him feel warm and a little light-headed, but it wasn’t right. He pressed the right arrow again and the smell was cleared from the air quickly, replaced with a new, different scent. While the last one had been heavy, this one was light and a little salty, slightly feminine. Not right either. The next one he moved on from immediately, as it felt aggressive and dangerous, sending chills down his spine. He knew that the scents he was being presented with were from Alphas who were at the clinic that day, had seen his picture and smelled his own scent, and decided that they would like him as a potential mate. But he would get the final say, as it should be.

A fresh scent filled the air and Ai’s eyes snapped open. _This was it_. The smell was rich and smooth, of sweat and trees and earth, with a hint of what he thought was chlorine. He slumped against the machine, inhaling deeply, filling his lungs with it. The raw musk of it made him feel safe, made him want to submit, made him long desperately for its owner. It was aggressive in an entirely different way, dominant and protective and traditional. His finger jammed the green circle and a whine escaped his throat as the air cleared.

The door behind him opened, but he was barely paying attention. His heart was filling his chest with joy and giddy nervousness. He had heard of Omegas who never found the right scent and had to keep trying month after month. Some gave up and settled for less than perfect. Others moved on with their lives, hoping they would catch the eye of an Alpha out in the world. That was always dangerous though. At least the clinic screened all prospective mates, to weed out the potentially cruel or neglectful.

He felt a little dizzy as he rose and was led out of the room, guided down the hall. When they reached the meeting room, a heavy blindfold was fastened over his eyes and the lead was removed. He staggered slightly, feeling lost and alone, anxiety rising at the lack of a tether.

Then the smell hit him again, a thick wave that took his breath away. He dropped to his knees, arms hanging limply at his sides. His face turned upwards, his blindness making him unafraid to stare where he wished. His Alpha was right there, but he couldn’t move.

He heard a low chuckle and the scent intensified, accompanied by heavy footsteps. His heart beat faster and faster and suddenly he felt a hand on his cheek. It was large and strong, and he could feel rough callouses against his skin. He leaned into it instantly, a low keen sliding out from his lips. Something hard and cold pressed into his neck, then a sudden sharp pain. He felt his consciousness begin to slip away and he focused everything he had left on the scent, comforting and safe. He wasn’t afraid, he wasn’t. His Alpha was there and would take care of him. Then his senses deserted him and he was gone.

 

 

Sousuke gazed down at the boy slumped before him, head heavy in his hand. Perhaps he had released his scent a little too strong. The handler beside him lowered the gun he had used for the injection and clapped him on the shoulder.

“All yours,” he said. “Need help getting him out?”

Sousuke shook his head and gathered the boy into his arms as gently as possible. The small body was light, but not fragile. His features were full and healthy, and Sousuke could feel thin muscle shift under the pale skin. The Omega’s face instinctively turned into Sousuke’s neck, breathing him in. He had looked so happy when Sousuke had entered the room, it made his heart swell to remember it.

 _Nitori Aiichirou_. That was what it had said on the file. Sousuke had been enchanted by the boy’s innocent smile, his short grey hair, his cute mole. Then he had caught a whiff of Ai and _knew_. He wanted this Omega.

And now he had him in his arms. He pressed his nose into the boy’s soft hair. The scent was sweet and light, and he couldn’t stop a possessive growl from rippling through his chest. He was almost sorry he had to transport the poor thing like this, but he knew it was for the best. All the Alphas who submitted their scents to Ai had been informed that he would need to be sedated on the way home. Born from an Alpha/Omega pair, pure Omegas like Ai were prone to severe anxiety before they mated and entrusted themselves to their partner. Ai had seemed pretty overwhelmed in Sousuke’s presence anyway and it would be better for them to adjust to each other in a safe place, somewhere besides a car.

When they reached said car, Sousuke shifted Ai in his arms so he could open the passenger side door. He slid the boy into the seat and buckled him up, careful of his lolling head. As he drove him home, he couldn’t help but look over to Ai at every red light. He remembered from the picture that the boy had light blue eyes and he wanted to see them for himself.

His thoughts drifted back to the clinic for a moment, wondering if Rin had been successful as well. They had been going together for the last month, ever since their promotions at the station. Now that they both made enough money to support an Omega, they had wanted to start looking as soon as possible, knowing that the process could take a long time.

Pulling into the car garage below his apartment, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He got it out quickly and read the text. It was from Rin, a simple thumbs-up. Sousuke grinned. They could swap stories about their new Omegas tomorrow then. Replacing his phone, he got out of the car and headed to the passenger side to get Ai. First he had a job to do.

              

 

Ai regained consciousness slowly. He was still blindfolded, and curled on his side upon some kind of large, soft cushion. As he shifted, lifting his head, he felt a tug on his neck. Immediately, he laid his head back down, fingers tightening on the fabric beneath him. His brain still felt hazy from the drug, but he realized that he had been secured deliberately to allow for little movement.

Inhaling, he took in the scent of his Alpha, which permeated this new place. It was an old scent, subtle and well-ingrained, but it still affected him greatly. He felt it work its way into his body, relaxing his muscles, soothing his anxieties. A little hum escaped him as he breathed slowly, in and out, attempting to get used to the delicious smell.

He felt sluggish, from the drug and the smell, but so safe that he didn’t mind. The room was warm, and his clothes, a simple black shirt and shorts, felt heavy on his body. Part of him wanted to remove them, but he couldn’t summon the willpower to move. The darkness of the blindfold and the heat that wrapped around him began to carry him away, and he slept.

 

 

Sousuke observed his Omega through a window in the door, saw him stir then relax back into his bed. He was pleased with how submissive the boy was already behaving. Moving away, he headed to the kitchen to begin making dinner. He knew from other Alphas that it took Omegas some time to adjust to being surrounded by strong Alpha scent, how exhausting it could be at first. Ai had been through a lot that day, and would need a good meal to help him regain his strength. Part of the reason he was still blindfolded was to prevent sensory overload by eliminating input from his eyes. It also would help him focus on the task of becoming accustomed to Sousuke’s scent.

The clinic had provided him with Ai’s profile, and Sousuke scanned it as the food cooked. According to the Betas that fostered him, he was obedient and eager to please, having always wanted to submit to a strong, traditional Alpha. Sousuke knew what that meant and was happy to comply. His instincts called to him, urging him to protect the Omega and provide him with the dominance he craved. Ai was also fertile, like all pure Omegas, but his next heat wasn’t for a few weeks.

When the food was ready, he placed it in the oven to keep it warm, then headed to Ai’s room with a bag in one hand. He stepped inside, closing the door softly behind him, and knelt before the sleeping Omega. Setting the bag down, he took a moment to rake his eyes over the boy. Ai was beautiful, soft pink lips slightly parted, a light blush on his cheeks from the warmth of the room. His chest rose and fell gently. A surge of affection rose in Sousuke as he watched Ai’s small hands knead the bed in his sleep.

From the bag, he pulled out a simple black leather collar. It was thicker than the white one Ai currently wore, and a small metal plate was fixed to it, reading _Omega of Yamazaki Sousuke_. Carefully, doing his best not to disturb the boy, he fastened the collar around his neck with a satisfying _click_ as it locked. Only Sousuke had the key. He then removed the white collar, detaching it from the wall tether and placing it in the bag.

Then he took out a sheet with two round patches stuck to it. He peeled each off in turn and pressed them onto Ai’s neck, just under his jaw on either side. The small white circles almost disappeared against the boy’s pale skin. The two tasks finished, he reached out and stroked Ai’s side tenderly, but with enough pressure to cause him to stir.

 

 

This time, when Ai awoke, the smell that hit his nose was fresh and present beside him. A heavy hand was caressing his side, and he arched his back in pleasure, a happy sigh leaving his lips. In that movement, he noticed he was no longer tethered to the wall, and that the weight of the collar on his neck was heavier. Joy leapt in his chest with the realization that his Alpha had collared him.

He did not attempt to rise until the hand on his side disappeared, and a deep voice commanded him to sit up. His arms shook as he pressed them into the cushion, and the big hand returned, helping him into a sitting position against the wall. He raised a hand to his neck, feeling the cool leather of the collar, the metal of the plate attached to it. His fingers drifted over the keyhole at the back, and he flushed, knowing it could only be unlocked by his Alpha.

It was then he realized how heavy his tongue felt, and he quickly found the patches under his jaw he knew must be the cause. Vocal inhibitors. Of course he could remove them if he chose, even fight against the chemicals silencing him to spit out a word or two, but that was the furthest thing from his mind. Relief washed over him as dropped his hand, a small smile tugging at his lips. This is what he wanted, what his instincts craved.

He sensed movement beside him, and turned his face toward his Alpha, who he knew had been watching him. Then a hand was on his cheek and he nuzzled into it immediately, wanting to show his gratitude and devotion.

“Aiichirou,” his Alpha said in that deep voice, sending a thrill through Ai’s body. “My name is Yamazaki Sousuke. You are my Omega now.” Ai made a sound of pleasure in response.    

“I’m going to remove your blindfold, so close your eyes, okay?” the voice continued, and Ai nodded, obeying. The hand left his cheek and he felt the blindfold loosen and disappear. Soft yellow light soaked through his eyelids and he winced slightly.

“You can open them when you’re ready.” Ai cracked one eye open just a little, then the other, blinking slowly as he got used to the low lights. He cast his eyes down immediately, staring at the body kneeling before him. The man was large and looked strong, from what Ai could tell.

“Look at me,” Sousuke commanded, and Ai slid his gaze upwards, focusing on slopped teal eyes and short, black hair. His features were serious and handsome, and he looked back at Ai with an inscrutable expression that made the Omega shiver. He didn’t feel scared exactly, just unsure. His instincts called out to him to do whatever he could to please this man, but he didn’t yet know how.  

The two stared at each other for a long moment, each drinking in the sight of their new partner. Then Sousuke reached out to caress Ai’s head. Ai arched up into the touch with a hum of pleasure.

“Good boy.” The praise rumbled from Sousuke chest and Ai had to close his eyes as it left him breathless. Then Sousuke was standing and Ai looked up, eyes widening at how the Alpha towered over him.

“Come,” he said, and Ai got unsteadily to his feet. “Let’s get you some food.” It was only then that Ai realized how hungry he was. He hadn’t eaten since that morning. Sousuke turned and headed out the door, Ai following obediently. His mind still felt cloudy from the Alpha’s strong scent, but it wasn’t an unpleasant sensation. He knew that with his Alpha around, he didn’t have to think, to react to any danger. His Alpha would protect him and so he should do everything in his power to make his Alpha happy.

 

 

Once in the kitchen, Sousuke directed Ai to kneel at the low table in the adjoining living room. As he complied, he gazed around the room with interest. The apartment was simple enough, orderly and clean. Ai thought guiltily of his own messy habits and resolved to do his best not to disturb Sousuke’s things. It helped that he no longer had any possessions of his own. He noticed a swimming trophy high on one of the shelves, and glanced over to where his Alpha was scooping food into two bowls.

He certainly had the build to be a swimmer, Ai thought to himself, tracing Sousuke’s muscles with his eyes. He had wide shoulders that tapered down into his hips, and large hands that must propel him quickly through the water. Ai’s attention drifted back to the trophy, trying to decide what stroke his Alpha swam.

“Butterfly,” rumbled the deep voice, and Ai started at Sousuke set a bowl in front of him. He had followed Ai’s gaze to the trophy. “But that was a while back. I injured my shoulder and had to stop swimming competitively.”

Ai’s expression turned sad, but Sousuke waved his hand dismissively. “All in the past, little one. Here.” He placed some chopsticks by Ai’s bowl and Ai automatically signed _Thank you_. Then he glanced up at Sousuke uncertainly. But the man merely nodded in response, lifting a piece of chicken to his mouth to signal that his Omega could eat as well.

From an early age, Ai’s Beta family had drilled him in sign, in case his Alpha decided on vocal inhibitors. Nowadays, it was no longer practical for the communication channel between an Alpha and their Omega to be completely unidirectional. Ai had been a little nervous about using it, but Sousuke seemed pleased. He wanted to prove that he had been trained well.

He ate slowly, careful not to bite his sluggish tongue. The food was delicious, and he closed his eyes, savoring every mouthful. Sousuke had given him a much smaller portion than he had dished out to himself, as was appropriate. The Alpha’s large stature required a proportional amount of food to fuel it, and Ai figured he could ask for more if necessary. He felt Sousuke’s eyes on him as he ate, and he did his best to be neat.

His mind drifted to the heavy collar around his neck, and mused to himself that the lack of a tether wasn’t igniting the usual flare of anxiety. He had only been in his new home for a short time, but already he felt quite safe. It helped that his Alpha’s scent lingered everywhere around him. Traditionally, he should not require a lead at home, as his Alpha couldn’t be expected to direct his every move, but he had been unsure how quickly he would be able to settle in.

When he was finished eating, he placed his chopsticks beside the clean bowl, feeling much better now that his hunger was satiated. Sousuke was done soon after, and he gathered the bowls, standing and commanding Ai to follow him. Ai observed him placing the bowls in the dishwasher, knowing that it would be his job to clear the table in the future.

Then Sousuke took him on a short tour of the apartment, pointing out where the dishes were kept, as well as the cleaning supplies and extra blankets and pillows for when Ai felt the urge to nest. Beside the kitchen and living room, there was the bathroom, a small laundry room, and Sousuke’s own bedroom. Ai gazed at the closed door with wide eyes. The Alpha musk within would be much stronger, and Ai shivered with anticipation of eventually being brought inside. His own room was beside Sousuke’s, the smallest in the apartment. The lighting was low and floor was covered in soft carpeting. It consisted only of a small dresser and his bed, a large white cushion for him to curl up on, on the nights he wasn’t invited into Sousuke’s room. The wall tether hung beside it. Inside was warm, and though a blanket was folded beside the cushion, he doubted he would need it very often.

He was busy gazing into the space when he felt Sousuke’s hand rest heavily on the back of his neck, the fingers slipping under the collar. His eyes closed on instinct and his head fell forward, causing his Alpha to emit a pleased hum. Sousuke rubbed little circles into his neck with his thumb as he spoke quietly.

“I’ll take you out soon to get you some new clothes. Tomorrow, I have work, but I’ll be back in the evening.” Ai stiffened under his hand at the prospect of being left alone, but he continued to knead the Omega’s neck soothingly. “I have a scent mask for you, don’t worry. I don’t expect you to do anything around the house quite yet.”

Ai breathed a sigh of relief and quickly signed _Thank you, Alpha_. He had never dealt well with being left by himself. If his Beta family didn’t tether him before disappearing for work or errands, he would have violent panic attacks, shaking and crying until they returned, often passing out from the stress. It was embarrassing, and he had worried about his future Alpha’s ability to handle him, but it seemed Sousuke had planned well. He had been told that once he became accustomed to his new home, and was given concrete tasks to accomplish during the day, his desire to please his Alpha would outweigh his anxiety. He sincerely hoped it was true.

Sousuke steered him away from his room and back toward the bathroom. Once inside, he took a length of thin rubber off a hook and fastened it around Ai’s neck, grimacing apologetically. The Omega couldn’t shower with his leather collar on, and until Sousuke mated with him and marked his neck, the boy wouldn’t be able to handle spending any time without something there.

Ai watched him with big eyes as he took a small key from his pocket and unlocked the leather collar, a small whimper rising in his throat as the weight left him. Sousuke caressed his cheek reassuringly, then moved his hand down to twist the rubber so it tightened around Ai’s neck. The Omega swallowed against it, letting himself be calmed by the pressure.

“I’ll be right outside. Take a shower, then come find me. A change of clothes is there.” He jerked his chin toward the shelf beside the shower. Ai nodded and Sousuke released him, exiting and closing the door behind him, leather collar in one hand.

 

Ai did his best to breathe deeply, turning to the shower. The rubber was light on his neck, but grounded him enough so he could perform this simple task. He turned on the water and waited for it to heat up before stepping into the stream with a light sigh of pleasure. The water washed away the heavy smell that had been enveloping him since he arrived, and Ai felt energy surge in his muscles. Suddenly he could think more clearly and he began scrubbing shampoo into his hair as he considered the day’s events.

Sousuke was obviously a prime specimen of an Alpha and Ai couldn’t believe his luck at having been chosen by him. He could have coped with a less traditional Alpha, he supposed, but this is what he had barely dared to hope for. This is what he had been bred for. Complete submission and obedience. And while feeling this alert was a nice reprieve, he had to admit that the drugged sensation that came from breathing his Alpha’s thick pheromones had been undeniably erotic. He wondered when Sousuke would decide to mate him. It was different for every Alpha, some taking their time and gauging their compatibility with the Omega, some succumbing to lust on the first night.

His fingers touched the rubber around his neck and he made a face. He hoped it would be soon. These measures were necessary and helpful, he knew, but the heat of his Alpha’s mark on his neck would be vastly more comforting.

He took his time in the shower, cleaning every inch of himself thoroughly so he could present himself to Sousuke properly afterwards. When he finally turned the water off and began to dry himself with the towel provided, his nose detected hints of his Alpha’s scent seeping through the cracks between door and frame.

Breathing in and out slowly, he began to put on the clothes Sousuke had indicated. The top was light blue, the fabric soft and gentle on his skin. It hung loosely on his frame, especially under the armpits. Ai thought to himself that Sousuke had probably tried to buy something that would suit the most common Omegan body types. The black shorts that accompanied the top fit perfectly, however, hugging his ass in a way that caused arousal to flare in his belly.

He rubbed the towel over his hair once more, drying it as much as possible, then turned toward the mirror, combing it with his fingers to straighten out his angular haircut. His cheeks were a little flushed from the heat of the bathroom. With some amusement, he noted that he could only see his head and neck in the mirror, it was hung so high.

Slinging the towel over the shower door, he faced the door. He opened it before he could give himself time to grow anxious, and swayed a little in place as the Alpha smell hit him. Slowly, his breathing evened out and he felt his thoughts slowing. It was no less intoxicating than before.

 

 

As he entered the room, his eyes instantly found Sousuke on the couch, reading a magazine. He had changed too, into loose jeans and a black button-up, sleeves rolled up past his elbows. Ai swallowed. He looked good.

When he heard the bathroom door open, Sousuke looked up, and his eyes darkened as his gaze drifted over Ai’s body. He set aside the magazine and reached out a hand to Ai.

“Come here.” The Omega quickly scurried over, coming to a halt in front of Sousuke and standing straight-backed and proper. Taking Ai’s hand, Sousuke coaxed him forward until he was straddling him, hovering over his lap. Ai’s cheeks flushed at the intimate position and he placed a light hand on Sousuke’s broad chest to steady himself. Sousuke reached up and gently turned Ai’s head to one side, peeling off the soggy patch under his jaw and replacing it with a fresh one from his pocket. He did the same to the other side, then his hands dropped to the rubber around Ai’s neck.

Ai couldn’t help but make a slight sound as he removed it without putting the leather collar on first. He felt uncomfortably naked without anything there, but did his best to focus on Sousuke’s hands, which had moved to grip his slim hips. Sousuke leaned forward and pressed his lips into the soft skin of his Omega’s bare neck, and he felt a shudder run through the boy’s body.

“You look beautiful,” he breathed, thumbs rubbing circles into Ai’s hips. Slowly, gently, he began to lick and suck at the scent glands there and his breathing became ragged as he inhaled the pheromones they released. Ai’s head fell back and his eyes closed, overcome by the pleasurable sensation. The sweet Omegan scent made Sousuke’s blood hum in his veins and he started running his hands up and down Ai’s sides as he breathed in more and more.

After scenting the other side as well, coaxing as much as he could from the glands, he moved one hands to the back of Ai’s head, pulling it forward into his own neck. The little Omega took to his cue immediately, and Sousuke’s chest rumbled pleasantly as he felt small, soft lips helping him release more of his own musk. He continued to caress Ai’s sides, savoring the slight dip between his ribs and hip bones. It wasn’t long before Ai had to stop to catch his breath. The smell all around him had increased greatly from the few intense waves he pulled from Sousuke, and it threatened to overwhelm him completely. His whole body shook as he leaned his forehead on Sousuke’s shoulder, panting heavily.

Sousuke slipped his fingers into Ai’s hair, silky smooth and still slightly damp. He gripped it firmly, but not hard enough to cause pain, and pulled Ai’s head up. His Omega attempted to focus on his face, eyes half-lidded. Wrapping his other arm around Ai’s waist, he pulled the small boy into him, and their lips met. Ai’s breath hitched and his fingers tightened in Sousuke’s shirt.

They stayed like that for a moment before Sousuke began moving his mouth against Ai’s, slowly deepening the kiss. He was extremely responsive, making small noises of pleasure and submission. Then Sousuke licked Ai’s lower lip and bit it lightly, eliciting a squeak of surprise. Abruptly, Ai’s legs gave out, and he slumped against Sousuke’s chest, their lips breaking apart with a gasp. Sousuke held him close, murmuring in his ear.

“Good boy…you did such a good job. We’ll take a break for now, okay? I’m so proud of you.”

Ai listened to the words of praise, shaking like a leaf. Tears sparked in his eyes from overstimulation and he could feel slick between his legs. He had not expected a first scenting to be so intense. His Alpha reached to the side and gently locked his leather collar back around his neck, doing his best to be wary of the Ai’s sore scent glands. Then he lifted Ai and carried him to his room, laying him carefully on his cushion and securing his collar to the wall tether.

Ai’s head rested heavily on the soft bedding. His whole body felt weak, all his concentration consumed by the simple act of breathing in and out. He felt Sousuke’s big hand caress his head, and then the press of a kiss.

“Sleep, little Omega. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Then the Alpha’s presence disappeared. The room darkened and Ai heard the door close. He felt a wave of relief wash over him, now that the source of the all-encompassing musk was gone, but also a twinge of loss in his heart. He was too exhausted to feel anxious, however, and his breathing slowed as his eyes drifted shut.  

 

From the window set into the door, Sousuke watched as his Omega fell asleep. He pulled down the shade so light from the hall wouldn’t disturb the boy, and headed to the bathroom. Maybe it had been too soon for the first scenting, while Ai was still getting used to his pheromones. But he had done so well. Sousuke’s chest puffed with pride, remembering how greatly Ai had been affected by him. While all Omegas were susceptible to Alpha scents, no one but _their_ Alpha could debauch them so.

Pausing in front of the shower, he palmed his jeans with a groan. He had begun getting hard from the moment Ai had entered the room in those cute, tight shorts. His towel still hung on the glass of the shower door, and Sousuke brought it to his nose, inhaling the sweet smell of clean Omega. He stripped quickly and climbed into the shower. Hot water spurted from the shower head, and he leaned heavily against the wall, jerking himself off until he came with a grunt, Ai’s flushed face vivid in his mind. After taking a minute to calm down, he rinsed himself of cum and sweat and headed to bed soon after, knowing he had to be up early the next day for work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads-up, future chapters will not be this long. But I already have almost forty pages, so there will definitely be updates. 
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! My sports anime tumblr is haikyukulele.


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the comments and kudos! I loved hearing people's thoughts on the first chapter!
> 
> A few words about ABO traits and how they're inherited in this AU:  
> Pure Omegas are those born from an Alpha/Omega pair. They are always fertile (by which I mean they can bear children) and can easily conceive, but are also the most submissive, relying heavily on their Alphas. Pure Alphas have the strongest protective and possessive instincts and are driven to mate and breed.  
> Alpha/Alpha pairs can produce Alphas and Betas, but not Omegas. Alpha offspring tend to be emotionally unstable and quick to anger. Betas are often confident and more inclined to lead other Betas and Omegas.  
> Alpha/Beta parents yield outgoing Omegas (sometimes fertile) and less possessive Alphas, but more commonly have Beta children.  
> Betas generally have a difficult time conceiving, and their offspring are the least governed by their instincts. They rarely have Alpha or Omega children, and only if the Beta parents were born from mixed pairs themselves.  
> Beta/Omega parents produce docile Omegas (sometimes fertile) who tend to be happy to submit, but are quite capable of supporting themselves. However, this pair also usually results in Betas, though they're inclined to be easy-going. Alpha children prefer to lead with intelligence rather than strength.  
> Two Omegas can't reproduce. 
> 
> Hope that makes sense to everyone! Let me know if you have questions!  
> 

In the morning, Ai awoke to Sousuke unclipping his collar from the wall tether. He sat up with a big yawn, noticing that the Alpha’s musk had begun to sit less heavily in his lungs. Then he remembered that Sousuke was going to be leaving for work, and he looked up quickly, big eyes wavering.

Sousuke was there to comfort him instantly, pulling him into his chest to he could breathe the calming pheromones Sousuke was releasing. After a moment, he felt the small body in his arms relax a little, and he moved back so he could see Ai’s face. He still looked concerned, but the panic was gone from his eyes.

He kissed Ai’s forehead before standing and reaching out a hand. “It’s time for breakfast,” he told him as he helped him up. Ai nodded and followed him to the kitchen, where eggs and rice were waiting for him.

Once Sousuke gave him the go-ahead, he quickly signed _Thank you for the food_ and began to eat. He watched with interest as Sousuke got ready for work, looking quite handsome in his uniform. The Alpha zipped a police hat into his bag before turning it Ai.

“All done?” he asked, and Ai nodded, taking the initiative to clear his own bowl. The slight smile it earned him brought a blush to his cheeks. Sousuke took him back to his room and ordered him down onto his bed cushion. A worried whine rose in Ai’s throat as his collar was fastened to the wall, anticipating Sousuke’s departure, and his heart beat quickly.

Reaching into his pocket, Sousuke pulled out a scent mask and showed it to Ai.

“This will make you sleep until I get home tonight, so I’ll cook you a big dinner, okay?” Ai nodded and lifted his head so Sousuke could fix the mask over his nose and mouth, securing the straps behind his head. Ai grabbed one of his hands when he finished, holding it tight as he laid his head back down obediently. Sousuke was surprised, but very pleased that his Omega was already looking to him consistently for comfort. He used his other hand to stroke Ai’s soft hair a few times, then slid it down to press the button on the side of the mask.

Sousuke’s thick scent filled the space around Ai’s nose and mouth, rendering the sleeping drug that accompanied it barely noticeable. He went back to petting Ai’s head as the boy slumped, his eyes becoming half-lidded. Then they closed completely and the grip on his hand loosened. Sousuke stood, staring down at the unconscious boy fondly. He was looking forward to telling Rin about him.

 

              

When he arrived at the station, Rin was already there, preparing for their patrol shift. Sousuke clapped him on the back in greeting, but his easy smile was replaced by a concerned frown when Rin turned around. The other Alpha didn’t look nearly as happy as he would have expected, considering he too had taken home an Omega yesterday. His mouth was tight and he merely jerked his chin and grunted a hello.

“We’ll talk in the car, okay?” he said in response to Sousuke’s questioning gaze. They finished getting ready and Sousuke volunteered to drive.

“Alright, spill it,” Sousuke said after they had pulled away from the station. Rin sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be so mopey. I’m really happy to have found an Omega. I just…” He made a face. “I don’t think he likes me very much.”

Sousuke raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean he doesn’t like you? He chose you, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, I guess. I don’t know.”

They turned a corner. “Why don’t you start at the beginning? I’m sure it’s not that bad. What’s his name?”

Rin sighed. “Nanase Haruka. And he’s beautiful, black hair and eyes like the ocean. But he’s born from a Beta pair.”

Sousuke made a noise of understanding. “Ah, I see. Not very submissive then?”

“It’s like he doesn’t need me at all! When I drove him home, he just looked out the window the whole time. He refused the vocal inhibitors, which is fine, but he doesn’t talk to me, just signs as briefly as possible. He doesn’t want to wear my collar around the house, and he asked for a regular futon for his room. I tried to give him his space when we got home, and he ended up spending the whole evening in the bath.” Rin groaned. “I made him dinner and you know what he did? No thank you or anything, just ‘I’ll do the cooking from now on.’ I mean, you know I’m not the best cook, but I tried, dammit! And when I left this morning, he just gave me a grocery list and went back to bed.”

Rin pulled out a piece of paper and scowled at it. “The only things on it are mackerel and pineapple! I don’t know what to do…he’s nothing like the Omegas we learned about in school.”

Sousuke exhaled slowly. “Well, it’s only been a day. Maybe he’ll get less cagey as he gets used to you.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Rin replied, staring out the window. “I just need to figure out how to connect to him. Get him to open up somehow. The bond is there, I can tell, if he’ll let it happen.”

Rin shook his head and looked over at Sousuke. “Sorry, enough about me. Please tell me things went better for you?”

Sousuke nodded, smiling a little. “Great, actually. Nitori is pure Omega, so it’s been pretty textbook so far.”

Like all Alphas, they had taken special classes in high school beyond regular sex ed. They were expected to be able to provide care for Omegas, even if they ended up bonding with a Beta or other Alpha in the end. Pure Omegas tended have a lot of special needs, but also had the most consistent personalities, so the techniques to care for them were pretty well documented. Those born from Betas, however, were quite rare. Betas could almost never conceive by themselves, which is why so many tended to raise the young of Alpha-Omega pairs.

“Yeah? He isn’t too much to handle? I know pures can be kinda panic-y at first.”

“It’s been okay so far. He was sedated on the ride home, and I put a scent mask on him for the day, so he’s out cold. He’s already looking to me as his Alpha, which feels good. Seems to love the collar I gave him, and the voice patches. Doesn’t sign much yet, but I’m hoping he’ll loosen up. We even did a first scenting.”

Rin made a noise of surprise. “Really? Ah, you dog, I’m jealous! How was it?”

Sousuke chuckled. “It was awesome. Completely exhausted the poor thing, but he did a great job.”

At the tenderness in his voice, Rin elbowed him sharply, wriggling his eyebrows. “You’re such a softie. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks. And tell you what, once Nitori gets more settled, you can bring Nanase over to visit. Who knows, maybe being around another Omega will help.”

Rin nodded. “Hopefully,” he said, but he didn’t seem convinced.

              

 

The rest of the day was uneventful. They were let off work early to care for their new Omegas, though Rin muttered something about Haru not even knowing he was gone. Still, Sousuke saw his car turn toward the grocery store after he left the station.

Unbidden, feelings of annoyance rose within him. If an Omega wanted to be on their own, that was one thing, but choosing a mate and then ignoring them completely? Rin had called him a softie, but he was just about the biggest romantic Sousuke knew. If this Nanase was going to break his heart…he clenched his fists. He’d reserve judgement until he met the guy.

 

              

When he got home, he changed out of his work clothes and took a quick shower, then paused in front of Ai’s door. He thought about leaving the boy be while he started dinner, but decided that he wanted to spend more time with his Omega.

Ai was right where he had left him, sleeping soundly. Sousuke freed his collar, then pressed the button on the side of the scent mask that would halt the flow of pheromones into Ai’s nose and mouth. The Omega stirred as he removed the mask, blinking groggily.

“Hey there,” Sousuke said gently, stroking his side. Ai finally focused on his face and smiled happily when he realized who it was. He rolled onto his back and stretched his arms above his head, presenting his vulnerable neck and belly in a classic pose of submission.

The sight elicited a deep rumble of approval from the Alpha, and he began to caress Ai’s stomach, which had been exposed by the stretch. The boy closed his eyes, sighing with pleasure and arching up into the touch. Sousuke was careful not to press too hard, knowing a fertile Omega’s stomach was very sensitive. His hand slid under Ai’s shirt, rubbing up and down his warm chest. When he ghosted over one of Ai’s nipples, the boy shuddered, eyes shooting open.

Sousuke stroked down his chest one more time before gently removing his hand.  He ran his fingers through the boy’s fine hair, then stood. He didn’t want to move too fast and risk overwhelming him. Ai rolled back over onto his stomach, then pushed himself up so he was sitting back on his haunches.

 _Alpha?_ he signed uncertainly, gazing up with big blue eyes. Sousuke reached out a hand and helped him to his feet.

“Dinner first,” he said, and Ai nodded, then signed _Alpha, may I use the bathroom?_ Sousuke raised his eyebrows at the longest sentence the boy had said so far.

“Yes Aiichirou, then meet me in the kitchen.” Ai smiled and scurried out of the room. Sousuke followed, in time to catch sight of the bathroom door closing. His blood felt hot in his veins from the intimacy of the moment, but he rolled back his shoulders and concentrated on starting dinner.

 

              

When Ai returned from the bathroom, Sousuke was in the middle of cutting vegetables. He gestured for Ai to sit on one of the stools on the other side of the counter and Ai obeyed quickly.

“Do you like curry rice?” Sousuke asked. Ai nodded. Sousuke could tell he was antsy, waiting to be assigned a task. While Sousuke would have liked to try having some kind of conversation, he figured it would be more soothing at this early stage to give the Omega what he wanted.

“In that drawer over there you’ll find some paper and a pencil. Write me a list of anything you need and I’ll pick it up for you after work tomorrow, okay? There’re some other clothes in the top drawer of your dresser, but on Friday we’ll get you some in your size.”

Ai listened carefully and signed _Thank you, Alpha_ , then slipped off the stool to do as he was told. Sousuke continued preparing dinner and was sitting back to let things cook when Ai appeared in front of him, holding out the paper.

“Good boy,” Sousuke said as he took it, noting how Ai beamed at the praise. He scanned the list quickly. _Small fan, razor, toothbrush, water bottle_. He smiled to himself. Even the boy’s handwriting was cute.

“Easy enough,” he said, looking up. “I have an extra toothbrush you can have, but I’ll get the other stuff tomorrow.”

Dinner was ready shortly after, and they ate while watching the regional swimming qualifiers on TV, Ai on the floor and Sousuke on the couch. Ai cleared the bowls without being asked, then stood before Sousuke, waiting for instructions.

“Get me a beer from the fridge, there’s an opener in the drawer next to it,” he said, not taking his eyes off the race. Ai was back quickly, handing him the cold drink.

Sousuke glanced at him as he took a sip. “I’d offer you one, but it’d only upset your stomach.” Ai nodded. “You must be wanting a shower. Get a change of clothes from your room, then bring me the rubber collar and I’ll change it out for you.”

Ai nodded again and headed into his room obediently. After a few minutes, he knelt in front of Sousuke with the length of rubber. Muting the TV, Sousuke fixed it around his neck, then unlocked and removed the leather collar. He stroked Ai’s cheek with his thumb for a moment before taking his hand away.

“Enjoy your shower, Aiichirou. Come back when you’re done.”

 

 

Twenty minutes later, Ai emerged from the bathroom feeling clean and refreshed. When Sousuke saw him, he turned off the TV and beckoned him over. Same as the night before, Ai straddled Sousuke’s lap and let him renew the vocal inhibitors and remove the rubber. He felt much more confident this time, soothed by the ritual of it all. When Sousuke pressed a kiss into his neck and murmured, “Do you want me to scent you again?” he nodded quickly.

The Omega’s scent released more easily this time around and Sousuke breathed in the intoxicating smell deeply. Ai pressed his whole body into his Alpha’s chest as he savored the attention, keening with pleasure. As soon as Sousuke was finished, Ai’s lips were on his neck, coaxing thick musk into the room. He handled it much better, managing to do both sides before leaning back, eyes half-lidded and mouth slightly open as he panted.

During Ai’s ministrations, another scent reached Sousuke’s nose, one that he had only caught briefly the night before but was much stronger now. Omega slick. The smell shot right to Sousuke’s groin and he groaned, gripping Ai’s hips tightly and forcing him down onto his lap. The boy had been hovering, unsure of initiating that kind of contact, but his legs were already shaking and Sousuke knew he wouldn’t have been able to support himself much longer.

Ai gasped when he felt Sousuke’s hard-on press between his thighs, and buried his face into his Alpha’s shoulder as the smell of slick intensified. A deep growl of arousal and possessiveness was rumbling in Sousuke’s chest and it made the Omega feel good to know that he was the cause. He whined when his head was pulled up again, but it melted into an eager hum as Sousuke captured his lips. The kiss was hot and wet, and he was happy to let his Alpha dominate his mouth.

On instinct, he rolled his hips down into Sousuke’s, letting out a mewl as the friction shot pleasure through his body. He felt strong hands flex on his waist and neck and he tightened his death-grip on his Alpha’s shirt.

              

Sousuke was using all of his willpower to keep himself from fucking his Omega into the couch right then and there. His Alpha instincts were screaming at him to respond to the positive signs Ai was giving him, and the body roll almost did him in. But he couldn’t, not yet. He didn’t want to hurt Ai by succumbing to the raw Alpha lust that was burning up his body. The time they were taking for Ai to get used to his pheromones was also time for Sousuke to learn to control himself around the Omega.

Before he could change his mind, he broke the kiss, lifting Ai off of him and setting him on the ground. He quickly locked the leather collar back around his neck and gripped it tightly to keep Ai in place. The Omega whined at the loss of contact, but the pressure on his neck triggered the submissive part of his brain and he stayed still, panting heavily.

They took a minute to catch their breaths. Sousuke released Ai’s collar when he was sure the boy wouldn’t climb back into his lap immediately. He tilted Ai’s chin up so the Omega would meet his eyes.

“That’s all for tonight.” Ai’s hands kneaded at the carpet, face disappointed, and a whine slipped from his throat. Sousuke twisted his hand in the collar immediately, tightening it against Ai’s windpipe.

“Omega…” he growled warningly, and Ai relaxed his hands, closing his eyes and keeping his breathing shallow. As much as he wanted to continue things with Sousuke, the Alpha’s word was law and it was good that he was being reminded.

When Ai was acceptably docile, Sousuke eased his hold on the collar slightly, enough so Ai could breathe normally. He pulled Ai up onto his feet and walked him to the bathroom, where he got out a toothbrush, toothpaste, and floss one-handed and set them by the sink. Before releasing the collar entirely, he sat Ai down on the closed toilet so he wouldn’t fall over. Ai looked up at him blearily.

“Get ready for bed. I’ll be right outside.” Sousuke shut the bathroom door behind him and flopped back down on the couch. After a few minutes, he heard water running and was satisfied that Ai was obeying.

It was the first time he had had to discipline Ai in any way, and the Omega had responded well. He had been taught that establishing your dominance early on, even over something minor, was the key to nurturing a healthy Alpha/Omega relationship. Any Omega could obey when they had no objection to the command, but teaching them to submit even when they wanted to do otherwise was incredibly important.

When Ai reentered the living room, his eyes were downcast and he approached Sousuke timidly. _I’m sorry, Alpha_ he signed.

“Do you know what you did wrong?” Sousuke asked. _Yes, Alpha._ “Good. Let’s get you to bed.” Ai followed Sousuke to his room obediently, laying down on the cushion so Sousuke could secure the wall tether to his collar. Once that was done, he stroked Ai’s side soothingly, encouraging him to relax.

“We stopped because I don’t want to lose control and hurt you. Do you understand?” Ai gave a small nod. “You did very well. Will you be able to sleep or do you want the scent mask? Nod if you do.” After a moment, Ai nodded again.

Sousuke retrieved the mask from where he had set it on dresser earlier that evening and fastened it around Ai’s face gently. “Is that okay?” Nod. “Good. Sleep well, Aiichirou.” He leaned down and kissed Ai's head, then pressed the button to start the mask. As Ai drifted to sleep, he continued to pet him, not leaving until he was sure the scent mask had done its job.

He jerked off quickly before bed, relieving the pent-up tension in his lower body. After cleaning himself up, he set an alarm for the morning and settled into the sheets, slipping into sleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ai, I don't blame him for wanting to keep going! I hope you all enjoyed the Soutori fluff, there's lots more coming.
> 
> Just a touch of RinHaru for now. It's not Rin's fault the education system failed him! We won't be seeing Haru for a few chapters, but I'm looking forward to digging into their relationship. 
> 
> As always, feedback is welcome and appreciated!


	3. Settling In

Sousuke was particularly tender with Ai the next morning. He gathered the little Omega into his lap before disabling the mask and removing it. Small hands kneaded at his shirt as Ai awoke, eased into consciousness by the smooth transition from the stored scent in the mask to the fresh one coming from his Alpha’s neck. Fondly, Sousuke listened to Ai’s soft waking noises, and rubbed his arm until Ai looked up into his eyes. A shy smile was on his face, and Sousuke leaned down to kiss him gently. Ai let out a light hum of joy in response and nuzzled under Sousuke’s chin when they broke apart.

Satisfied that his Omega had not been negatively affected by the discipline he provided the previous night, Sousuke carefully got to his feet and carried Ai to the kitchen. He kept him in his lap while Ai ate the breakfast Sousuke had laid out for him, then brought him back to his bed.

They sat together in the warmth and darkness of the room for a few minutes, savoring each other’s presence. Ai was settled bonelessly against his chest, and eventually Sousuke realized his breathing had lulled the boy back to sleep. He pressed a kiss into his head and replaced the mask to make sure Ai wouldn’t wake up while he was gone. Then he reluctantly shifted Ai back onto his bed and secured his collar, heading to work after one last look at his cute Omega.

 

 

As they got ready for their shift, Sousuke watched Rin carefully. He still seemed tense, but a bit less grouchy than the day before.

“How’d last night go?” Sousuke asked once they’d headed out, doing his best to keep his tone neutral.

“Okay, I think,” Rin said, running a hand through his hair. He chuckled a little, surprising Sousuke. “You should’ve seen how his eyes lit up when I gave him the mackerel. It was pretty cute, actually.”

Sousuke glanced over. _Geez, he’s blushing_. “Yeah? Is he warming up to you then?”

Rin made a noncommittal sound. “I don’t know. I tried to help with dinner, but that just seemed to annoy him. I ended up taking a shower to get out of his way, and guess what? I found out he brought something with him from the clinic.”

“Really? That’s unusual,” Sousuke mused. “What is it?”

“A little toy dolphin. I think he bathes with it. Must be sentimental or something.”

“Huh. Did you mention it to him?”

Rin shook his head. “Nah, but I left it on top of his towel, so he’ll know I found it. Do you think I should’ve taken it away?”

Sousuke shrugged. “They say we’re not supposed to let them have stuff from their old life. But he took the trouble to sneak it through the clinic. It must be important to him.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right. I’m worried it’ll make it harder for him to move on from his past and accept me as his Alpha, though.” Rin shook his head. “As if I needed any more barriers between us.”

“Still won’t let you touch him?” Sousuke asked knowingly.

“I tried after dinner, but he just slapped my hand away and went back to his room. I saw him for a second this morning, heading to the bathroom, but he didn’t acknowledge me at all. He was still in there when I left.” Rin sighed heavily. “At least he’s a good cook. Can’t deny that was the best fish I’ve ever tasted.”

 “Speaking of dinner, why don’t you guys come by on Friday? Nitori should be pretty settled by then.”

Rin brightened a little. “Sure, sounds good!”

“Actually, if you aren’t doing anything tomorrow after work, I’d like you to meet him by yourself first. I think it’d be best to introduce you guys one at a time.”

“Okay, I’ll let Haru know, but I doubt he’ll care if I come home a bit later.”

 

 

When his shift ended, Sousuke went by the store to pick up a fan, power strip, water bottle, razor, and a cheap cell phone. He presented the stuff to Ai after he roused him, and the Omega looked pleased. He signed a quick thank you, then set up the fan by his bed and went to wash and fill the water bottle. Sousuke was impressed that Ai was thinking about his own hydration.

The cell phone surprised him a bit, but Sousuke explained it to him. “You won’t really need this until you start staying awake during the day, but I want you to have a way to contact me. My number’s in there already. You can text me anytime, but I could be slow to answer if I’m on duty. I might check in sometimes, but I promise to text, not call. Okay?”

Ai nodded, turning the phone over in his hands. He slid the keyboard out and tapped out something quickly. Sousuke’s phone buzzed and he took it out of his pocket. Predictably, there was a message from Ai: _Thank you, Alpha!_

“No problem,” he said, amused, and Ai beamed up at him before running off to charge his new phone on the power strip next to the fan.

              

Sousuke let the Omega help prepare dinner this time, directing him to chop the vegetables and explaining how to make the rice. Ai listened with rapt attention. Cooking had never been his strong suit and he was lucky his Alpha was good in the kitchen. The food seemed to taste better because they had made it together, Ai thought happily as they ate.

“Aiichirou, we’re going to have a visitor tomorrow evening. Do you think you can handle that?” Sousuke asked, and Ai looked up at him in surprise. He considered for a minute before nodding slowly.

“His name is Matsuoka Rin and he works with me at the station. We’ve been friends for a really long time, so you can feel comfortable with him, okay?” Sousuke clumsily finger-spelled the name in case Ai needed to know how in the future. “He just got an Omega too. I invited them over for dinner on Friday.”

Ai thought over the schedule carefully, then nodded. He appreciated that Sousuke was giving him some warning. Meeting new people made him anxious, but he felt safe in the apartment and Sousuke would be there. Using the scent mask consistently had also sped up the process of getting accustomed to his Alpha’s smell. Now it was more comforting than overpowering. He could still sense it all around him, but it was fainter, like someone baking in the next room.

Glancing down, he considered his clothes. He’d been cycling through a rainbow of loose shirts and tight shorts, which was all Sousuke had provided for him. His Alpha followed his gaze.

“That’ll be fine for Rin’s visit tomorrow, and we’ll go shopping before dinner Friday.” Ai nodded with a smile, then got up to clear the dishes. Sousuke came with him and showed him how to run the dishwasher. He got Ai ready to shower and used the time alone to go over some paperwork for the station.

When Ai returned, Sousuke had him kneel down so he could switch out the collar and patches. He knew the Omega was probably expecting his attention, but he needed to finish this work so he could take Friday off. Besides, it was a good opportunity to reinforce his authority by making Ai wait for the touch he craved. When the collar clicked shut, he ordered Ai down onto the floor beside him and the Omega curled up in the spot obediently, back pressed into Sousuke’s leg. He murmured “Good boy,” before turning back to his work, not missing how Ai shivered with pleasure at the words.

By the time Sousuke was done, Ai was snoozing peacefully. The Alpha stretched out his shoulders, then stroked Ai’s hair until the little Omega stirred. Ai sat up, resting a hand on Sousuke’s leg lightly to steady himself, and yawned big.

Sousuke reached out, pulling Ai into his lap and cradling him in his arms. It was getting late, but Sousuke wanted to reward Ai for being so good and patient. He slipped a hand under Ai’s shirt, gently rubbing up and down his belly, sides, and chest. The Omega’s eyes drifted closed and his whole body relaxed into Sousuke’s secure hold.

It took them both by surprise when a light thrum began emitting from Ai’s chest. The boy tensed, a light blush dusting his cheeks, but Sousuke reassured him with a gentle smile. Continuing the steady petting, he leaned down and nuzzled the Omega tenderly until he was limp in his arms once again. He’d heard that some Omegas would purr when feeling particularly safe and cozy, but it was something else to experience it for himself. The sound made the Alpha’s chest puff with pride, elated that his touch could elicit such a response.

That was as far as they went that night. When Sousuke put Ai to bed, he had a tired, blissful smile on his face, and shook his head when offered the scent mask, obviously calm enough that he would have no trouble falling asleep. Sousuke attached his collar to the wall and leaned in for a slow, tender kiss. Ai was blushing when he pulled away.

“Good night, Aiichirou,” he murmured as he stood. “I’ll see you in the morning.” Ai nodded and snuggled into his bed. He was asleep before Sousuke even closed the door.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been separating these chapters by day, so this one ended up being a little shorter. Don't worry though, the next chapter should be at least twice as long!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left comments, they really make my day! I'm so happy you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it!


	4. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: panic attack

Ai spent a minute in thought when it came time to put him to sleep for the day. Finally, he signed _No thank you, Alpha_. Sousuke was surprised, but pleased.

“Will you be able to keep yourself busy?” Ai nodded. “I’ll be coming home around 5 with Rin, but he won’t be staying for dinner. Okay?” Nod.

Before he left, he showed Ai how to use the laundry machines and unlocked his collar, putting on the rubber one instead.

“I want you to be able to take a shower while I’m gone. I’m going to leave your collar here on the counter, with fresh patches. Do you think you can change them yourself this time?”

Ai twisted his lips. He enjoyed their time together after his showers, feeling his Alpha collar and silence him, but he knew Sousuke was giving him responsibility and he didn’t want to disappoint. Clenching his fists, he nodded firmly.

Sousuke ruffled his hair a little. “Good boy. I know you’ll do great. Remember that you can text me anytime you’re feeling nervous or have questions about anything.”

He pulled Ai in for a long, tender kiss that left the boy flushed and smiling, then headed out the door, locking it behind him.

 

 

Ai bounced on the balls of his feet for a moment before turning to look around the empty apartment. His heart beat a little quicker at the thought of being alone all day, but he grounded himself by mentally going over the tasks he wanted to accomplish. First, he gathered up the clothes he’d worn during the week and threw them in the washer, along with everything in the laundry basket Sousuke had left outside his door. Once the machine was running, he went to the kitchen and unloaded the dishwasher. This took a little longer because he was still learning where everything went, but it gave him a chance to explore the kitchen and familiarize himself with how it was organized.

Moving into the living room, he sat down in front of Sousuke’s sound system. It hadn’t been explicitly explained to him, but he wanted music for what he was going to do next. He fiddled with it for a bit before figuring out how to get the radio working. After skipping through a few stations, he found some music with a beat he liked and stood.

Because he’d been unconscious most of the last three days, he was feeling kind of out of shape and was looking forward to a chance to move his body. His Beta family had gotten him into yoga as a way to stay fit without building any big muscles. They’d also given him a routine of intense stretching to keep him limber and flexible.

Now, he stripped off his shirt, bent over, and stretched down until his palms were pressed flat against the ground. Putting one foot back and then the other, he formed a triangle, holding the pose for a minute before shifting into a push-up position. He lowered his hips to the carpet and arched his back to stare at the ceiling, enjoying how the action pulled his stomach taut. Using the beat of the music to keep his movements steady and even, he relaxed, lying flat on the ground for a moment before rolling over and sitting up. He spread his legs in a wide V and stretched is arms forward, pressing his forehead into the carpet. Slowly and rhythmically, he pulled back and pressed forward over and over, reaching a little further each time.

Once he was satisfied, he got to his feet and bent forward again. This time, once his palms were on the ground, he shifted his weight so his shoulders were in line with his hands and did a little hop, slowly lifting his feet off the floor until he was completely upside-down. He concentrated on keeping his stomach tight as he pointed his toes to the ceiling. His arms were shaking a little as he held the handstand, but he was relatively pleased with how his body had held up despite the days of inactivity.

In one fluid motion, he returned to his feet, panting lightly. Omegas weren’t known for being particularly strong, but keeping fit helped with heats, an exhausting ordeal that sapped all stamina. And though it made him blush a little to think about, now that he was with Sousuke, future heats would be that much more…intense.

He continued moving through his routine, stretching and working every part of his body until he was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Mentally, he thanked Sousuke for his forethought as he turned off the music and headed to the shower. Keeping the temperature low at first, he closed his eyes and let the water rinse off sweat and cool his skin. After washing his hair, he picked up the razor Sousuke had bought him and the shaving cream already in the shower. Methodically, he began shaving his legs, making sure not to miss any spots. As an Omega, his body hair was minimal and fine, even more invisible because it was as light as his hair, but he wasn’t fond of how scratchy it felt as it grew back. Unless Sousuke told him otherwise, he’d decided to keep his skin smooth.

 

 

After his shower, he went to the kitchen counter and took the leather collar in his hands. He felt weird putting it on himself, but he also didn’t want to keep wearing the rubber substitute. Taking a deep breath, he put it around his neck, hearing a little _click_ as it locked in place. He unfastened the rubber and set it on the counter. _There_. _That wasn’t so bad_. The weight of it was reassuring, and he took a moment to run a finger over the inscription on the metal plate. When they went out, he would wear this collar proudly, so everyone would know who he belonged to. The thought sent a little thrill of pleasure through him.

Next came the patches. He picked them off with his fingernails and threw them away. Just then, the laundry finished with a loud beep, so he scurried off to load the clothes into the dryer. Before he could forget, he put the rubber collar away in the bathroom, and spent a little time fiddling with his hair in the mirror. He wouldn’t admit to himself what he was waiting for, pretending to be surprised when he realized his tongue was back to normal. It was a strange feeling, after wearing the patches for the last three days, but somewhat refreshing.

While he was twisting and flexing it experimentally, part of his brain whispered that his Alpha’s absence was making him bold and disobedient. The thought sent a jolt through his chest and he rushed back to the kitchen, quickly sticking the new vocal inhibitors under both sides of his jaw before dropping to the floor. He hugged his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth, feeling his tongue grow heavy once again. _I’m sorry, Alpha, I’m sorry_ he thought over and over. _I didn’t mean it, I didn’t speak, I’m sorry_. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and his breathing came quickly.

What this the kind of Omega he was at heart? One who began bending the rules as soon as their Alpha’s back was turned? No, he was good, he would be good. The rules were there to protect him. He was panicking because he was disobedient, this was his punishment. He would confess to his Alpha and his Alpha would reprimand him and he wouldn’t do it again. Things would be okay.

But his breathing didn’t slow down. He was acutely aware of how alone he was, how he disobeyed the one person he cared about most. Tears began running down his cheeks as he shook. Would Sousuke take him back to the clinic? Find himself a better Omega, one that could follow his simple instructions? _I didn’t mean to, I wasn’t thinking. I just wanted…_ What _had_ he wanted? Relief from patches? No, they were a blessing, a gift from his Alpha. Why would he want to be free of them? _Cause I’m a terrible Omega. I don’t deserve him. How could I have become so complacent, he hasn’t even mated me yet. I must be good, good so he’ll want me. I have to earn it._ He tugged at the collar uselessly. _I don’t deserve this._ _He’ll be so disappointed_.

He hit his head against his knees, eyes screwed tight shut. _Please don’t leave me, please don’t leave me. I’ll be good, don’t leave me_. With a whine of distress, he tangled his fingers in his hair, pulling at it and concentrating on the pain. _I need to calm down, he won’t want me like this. How can I calm down?_ Steeling himself, he tried to breathe normally, drawing air in and exhaling slowly. _You’re fine, you’re fine._ Unbidden, a shudder ran through him and he choked back a sob. _Fuck_.

If only he hadn’t done the laundry, he thought with despair, then he would have Sousuke’s scent to comfort him. But he shook his head firmly. No, that was so selfish, he was doing the laundry for his Alpha, that was more important than his own neediness. _Alpha, where are you?_

He remembered the scent mask suddenly. Why had he thought he was ready to go without it? His Alpha had trusted him and he failed. Releasing his hair, he instead dug his fingernails into his legs, a desperate attempt to ground himself. _I’m spiraling, stop it_ he told himself. _Be rational_. _What are your options_. _  
_

Standing abruptly, he went to his room and grabbed the mask off the dresser, turning it over and over in shaky hands. If he put it on, he wouldn’t be able to wake up until Sousuke turned it off or the canisters ran out. Roughly, he rubbed away his tears and examined the inside. There were small holes where the Alpha musk and the sleeping drug were dispensed. Could he somehow cover some up so he only smelled the scent? No, that was a terrible idea. It would never work.

The canisters. Could he remove the sleeping drug? They had to be changed periodically anyway, usually when Sousuke refilled them with his scent. He flipped the mask over. There were two small switches on the outside that he hadn’t noticed before. Next to one was the symbol for Alpha, and next to the other were two small Z’s. He berated himself for a moment, of course there was an easy way to turn off the drug. Quickly, he used a fingernail to flip the appropriate switch. Taking an unsteady breath, he fit the mask over his nose and mouth and pressed the on/off button.

Heavy Alpha musk flooded his lungs, and Ai almost began crying again from relief. He dropped to his knees, desperately sucking in the smell until his frantic heartbeat began to slow. Closing his eyes, he let himself be calmed. The scent triggered ancient Omegan instincts, relaxing his shoulders and causing his head to loll forward. _It’s okay, everything is okay._

After a few minutes, he summoned the strength to move his thumb and turn off the mask. The hand that was holding it to his face dropped to his side and he took in a few breaths of fresh air. He still felt some stress, but the panic had left him. Slowly, he got to his feet, setting the mask back on the dresser. The piercing sound of an alarm made him flinch violently before he realized it meant that the dryer was finished. His brain made the connection slowly, like it had been submerged in molasses.

Perfect. A task. Ai made his way to the laundry room, dragging his feet. He pulled the clean clothes out of the machine and put them in the laundry basket, then carried it to the living room. Methodically, he took each piece of clothing and folded it, his listless state making him take his time and perform the action more neatly than he would’ve otherwise.

By the time he was done, he felt drained, but calmer. Moving sluggishly, he replaced Sousuke’s folded clothes in the basket and set it by the Alpha’s bedroom door. His own clothes he put away in the top drawer of his dresser.

Re-entering the kitchen, he blinked at the clock set into the stove. Sousuke would be home in about an hour. Ai paled, remembering abruptly that Rin would be with him. He wasn’t sure if he could handle company right now, but he didn’t want to make his Alpha look bad. Clenching his jaw, he took a few deep breaths through his nose. He could be normal, he could hold it together until Rin left. And then…he paused. It wasn’t like he could sign the whole ordeal. The sign dialect they were taught to use with Alphas didn’t have a particularly extensive vocabulary.

Ai settled on writing a letter. Sousuke could read it once they were alone and decide what he wanted to do with Ai then. As he set pencil to paper, he began shaking again. What was he supposed to say? This was why the patches had been such a relief, so he wouldn’t have to do things like this. His Alpha had silenced him to spare him the stress of talking, but he had been unappreciative and now would have to face his anxiety. And for what, a few minutes respite from a heavy tongue? It wasn’t worth it.

After wrestling with his thoughts for a long while, he scratched out a sentence or two, then immediately crumpled up the paper. He went through three more sheets, taking a break at one point to breathe into the scent mask again, before he had something usable. The resulting letter was succinct and he hoped it conveyed what prompted his behavior without making it seem like he was trying to excuse it. By the time he finished, it was almost five, so Ai quickly put the letter in his room. He heard a buzz and looked over to see he had a text from Sousuke.

_We’re heading up._

Ai swallowed hard and went to stand before the door, shaky fingers playing nervously with his collar.

 

 

When the pair of Alphas reached the apartment door, Sousuke paused for a moment.

“He might be a bit skittish, just a heads up. This was his first day home alone, and awake. Actually, why don’t you hang back for a minute so I can greet him.” Rin shrugged and leaned up against the wall by the door, pulling out his phone.

“Yeah man, just let me know.”

Sousuke unlocked and opened the door to find Ai waiting. He smelled Omegan distress in the air instantly and frowned, crossing the distance to Ai and going down on one knee to peer at his face. The boy looked tired and stressed, and Sousuke’s jaw tightened.

“Aiichirou, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

_No, Alpha._ Then, _I missed you_. Ai drew an unsteady breath as he signed the words. Sousuke pulled him into his arms, and Ai instantly buried his face in the Alpha’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“I’m here now, it’s okay,” Sousuke murmuring soothingly, rubbing Ai’s back. “I’m sorry you had a stressful day, but I’m proud of you for trying.”

Ai just shook his head, face still hidden. Sousuke held back a sigh. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but they would have to address it after Rin left.

“Take your time. I’m right here.” Another minute passed before Ai was able to take a step back.

_I’m sorry, Alpha. Is Matsuoka-san here?_ Sousuke nodded. “But I can send him away if you’re not ready to meet him right now.”

Ai tried to steady himself, he really did, but Sousuke’s concerned gaze filled him with a fresh wave of guilt. He didn’t deserve his Alpha’s tenderness. Glistening tears formed in the corners and he started shaking, signing _I’m sorry, I’m sorry_ until Sousuke caught his hands.

“Shhh…it’s okay. We can try again tomorrow. Go to your room and I’ll be there in a couple minutes, okay?” Ai nodded and turned away, stumbling a little as he made his way to his room.

Sousuke watched him go, then stood and went back to the open door. Rin looked up, grimacing when he saw Sousuke’s serious features. “No good?”

“Sorry, he’s had kind of a rough day. Rain check until tomorrow? I’ll text you, maybe you can come by in the morning.”

“No worries. Good luck with him.” Rin turned to go and Sousuke closed and locked the door.

 

 

He found Ai sitting against the dresser, face buried in his knees. A folded piece of paper lay on the ground in front of him. Sousuke sat down and picked up the paper when Ai didn’t look up. He unfolded it and read it slowly.

Apparently, Ai had neglected to replace the vocal inhibitors immediately after his shower, and the recognition of his disobedience had triggered a panic attack. He had turned off the sleeping drug in the scent mask and used it to calm himself, but was obviously still feeling guilty.

Sousuke didn’t respond to the letter immediately. This was a very delicate situation, and he wasn’t sure exactly how to handle it. Ai’s guilt was due to his disobedience, and from being ashamed that he had desired some relief from the patches in a moment of weakness. But Sousuke suspected that the bulk of the boy’s distress had stemmed from fear that he had let his Alpha down. He was torn between offering a reprimand or simply comfort. Sousuke knew that part of his job as the boy’s Alpha was to reinforce the idea that Ai’s actions had consequences. Even if he wasn’t particularly bothered by the slip-up, Ai could think that was because Sousuke didn’t care about him. The boy would probably become depressed if he thought that the rules he followed didn’t mean anything to his Alpha. Refolding the letter, he did his best to organize his thoughts before speaking.

“Aiichirou, look at me.” Ai did so, albeit reluctantly. His eyes shone with unshed tears. “Thank you for telling me what you did,” Sousuke started. “I appreciate your honesty.”

“You’ve only been with me a short time, so something like this is not surprising.” He held up the letter. “Your life has been very different up to this point. More specifically, vocal inhibitors take some time to get used to, especially when worn around the clock, like I have had you do. That you might want a break from them does not make you a bad Omega.”

“As your Alpha, your silence represents your submission to me. It tells me that you trust me to make your decisions for you and speak on your behalf. That being said, there is no need to wear them when I am not home, especially if it becomes uncomfortable. From now on, I can replace them myself when I return home. Would you prefer that?”

Ai thought about the question, then unfolded himself enough that he could sign.

_I don’t want to speak. I trust you. But I like when you silence me yourself._

Sousuke nodded. “I understand. Then I expect you to present me with the patches when I get home, if you have showered or otherwise removed the old ones, so I can replace them.”

Ai nodded back, but he still wore a worried expression.

“Good. Now listen to me. If you find yourself feeling this way in the future, like you want a break from one of my rules, I want you to tell me. I may not allow it, depending on what you ask and why, but I want you to know that I care about you deeply. I make my decisions based on what I believe to be best for you.

Ai signed quickly _I trust you, Alpha_.

“I also want you to know that I’m proud of you for figuring out a way to calm yourself down.”

_Thank you, Alpha_. Ai’s lip trembled. _Do you…still want me?_ The question seemed so plaintive, even through sign.

“Oh, Ai…of course I do.”

Sousuke reached out to him and Ai fell into his embrace, clutching at his shirt tightly. Gently, he rubbed Ai’s back and kissed at his hair and cheeks until the little body stopped shaking. They stayed like that for a short while, until Ai’s stomach grumbled loudly. Ai made an embarrassed squeak, realizing he had forgotten to eat lunch.

“Let’s order out tonight. I have some menus in the kitchen, so you can pick out whatever you’d like.” Sousuke stood and helped Ai to his feet. He kept hold of his Omega’s hand as they headed to the kitchen, and while they decided on dinner, he held Ai on his lap. As soon as Ai pointed out what he wanted, he slumped into Sousuke’s chest, and Sousuke massaged his neck gently under the collar.

Dinner arrived soon after Sousuke made the call and Ai dug in hungrily. The food seemed to greatly revitalize the little Omega, and by the time they were finished, he seemed much happier. He cleared the dishes obediently, and they spent the rest of the night snuggled on the couch watching an ocean life documentary. Ai fell asleep partway through, exhausted after the stress of the day. Sousuke held him close, releasing a calming scent that he hoped would soothe Ai’s dreams. He had to be at work tomorrow before his Friday off, and he wasn’t sure if he should let Ai stay awake again. Sighing, he dropped a kiss onto Ai’s head. He would decide in the morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I agonized over this chapter a lot, and I'm still not 100% confident that I expressed everything properly, but I hope it comes across okay. If you have questions about anything, let me know and I'll do my best to answer them. 
> 
> Next chapter will be less stressful, I swear!
> 
> You guys are great. Thanks for reading :)


	5. Self-Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a little longer in-between updates, I was visiting my girlfriend! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Sousuke let Ai sleep while he busied himself in the kitchen. He’d decided to go into work an hour late, to make sure Ai was settled, so he called the station to let them know. Then he texted Rin to ask him over for breakfast. When he finally woke Ai, removing the scent mask and rubbing his side gently, he told the Omega that they’d have company that morning, gauging his reaction. But Ai seemed unfazed, nodding quickly and moving to change into clean clothes. Sousuke went back into the kitchen to give Ai some privacy.

He could have stayed – after all, Ai belonged to him – but he was still determined to take things slowly. The boy was so small, and though he never felt fragile in Sousuke’s hands, the Alpha wanted to keep his wits about them for their first time. Ai had been working hard to get used to his scent, but the sweet smell of Omegan arousal still affected Sousuke greatly. Whenever they were intimate, the urge to hold Ai down and fuck him senseless was always present, and he was loath to give in just yet. Ai trusted him to protect and care for him, so as much as he wanted to claim the boy, he didn’t want to hurt him in the process.

A knock came from the door, and Sousuke went to open it. Rin bumped their wrists together in greeting before stepping in the apartment. Immediately, he put his hand to his nose, shooting Sousuke an exasperated look.

“Fuck man, has he been scenting you constantly? This place reeks! If I didn’t know better, I wouldn’t think an Omega had ever set foot in here!”

Sousuke gave a small chuckle. “I guess that’s kind of the idea. Sorry, I’ll open some windows.”

Rin sat on one of the stools at the kitchen counter, looking around. “Where is the little guy anyway?” As he finished speaking, the door to Ai’s room opened, and the Omega stepped out tentatively, wearing a pastel green shirt and his usual tight shorts. Sousuke moved away from the window, placing a steadying hand on Ai’s neck and walking him over to where Rin sat.

“Aiichirou, this is Rin. Go say hi.” Ai nodded nervously and took a step forward.

_Hello, Alpha_ he signed, using the more general sign instead of the one meant for Sousuke. _It_ _’s very nice to meet you_. Rin chuckled, revealing sharp teeth that caused Ai’s eyes to widen.

“Hello, little Omega. It’s okay, I won’t bite.” He tilted his head up to expose his neck, a gesture of trust, and Ai approached cautiously, leaning over to take in his scent respectfully before stepping away. It was spicier than Sousuke’s, somewhat reminding him of the ocean, but Ai found that he liked it. He bowed his head a little, then moved back to stand close to Sousuke. Rin stayed still throughout, making no attempt to smell Ai back, as doing so without Sousuke’s permission would be asking for a fight.

“He’s very polite, isn’t he?” Rin said, grinning at Sousuke. “Cute too.” Sousuke just raised an eyebrow, putting an arm around the blushing Omega’s shoulder.

“Aiichirou, why don’t you set the table?” he said, and Ai scurried away to comply. They ate breakfast, the two Alphas on the couch and Ai at Sousuke’s feet.

Rin groaned into his first mouthful, then gestured at Ai with his chopsticks. “This is delicious. You’re lucky you’re with this guy, I’m a terrible cook.” Sousuke just chuckled, reaching down to give Ai’s hair a little ruffle.

“Well, things should be better now that you have Nanase, right? You said he was pretty good in the kitchen.”

Rin rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but we have mackerel almost every night.”

“Well, we’re happy to have you both over for dinner tomorrow. Right, Aiichirou? Would you like to meet Rin’s Omega?”

Ai nodded obediently, and Rin gave a short laugh. “Don’t expect him to be anything like yours though. He did agree to come, but no promises about his manners.”

 

When they finished, Ai gathered up the dishes and headed to the kitchen. The Alphas watched him go, and Rin shot Sousuke a cheeky grin.

“You going to mate him soon? I’m sure you can’t resist much longer. He’s a model Omega, just what you’ve always wanted.”

Sousuke just grunted. “Don’t want to hurt him.”

“Well, aren’t you the gentleman! I suppose he _is_  a bit of a waif compared to you, I don't blame you for being worried. Hey, do you think I could scent him before I go? I’ve never smelled pure Omega before.” It was proof of their friendship that Rin would even ask, but Sousuke still made a face.

“ **I’ll** scent him. You can take a sniff and then get your ass out of here.” Rin laughed, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

When Ai returned from the kitchen, Sousuke drew him into his arms, murmuring quietly into his ear. Ai flushed, glancing at Rin who tried not to look too eager, then nodded. Sousuke smiled at him comfortingly and pulled him down to straddle his lap. Then he dropped his mouth to Ai’s neck and began kissing and sucking gently, activating his scent glands and coaxing out the Omega’s sweet odor. Ai closed his eyes and let his head loll to the side, obviously enjoying the sensation immensely.

Rin watched them, jealous and a little turned on. Haru had yet to let Rin be so intimate with him, but maybe the coming dinner with the happy couple would loosen him up a bit. He waited another minute before nudging Sousuke’s leg with his foot, suspecting they’d forgotten about him.

Sousuke finally came up for air, furrowed eyebrows betraying his annoyance at being disturbed. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his head, then jerked his chin to signal that Rin could come over. Moving his face to the other side of Ai’s head, he whispered words of praise and encouragement to keep the Omega calm. Rin stood slowly and moved to stand behind Ai, doing his best not to spook him. Leaning in, he inhaled the Omega’s scent deeply.

His pupils dilated. The delicious aroma made his head swim and his mouth dropped open in a light pant. He went in to get another lungful, but Sousuke put his hand out to stop him. Rin’s chest bumped against it and he unconsciously gave a whine of displeasure. Sousuke immediately pulled Ai into his chest, putting a protective arm around him and baring his teeth with a low growl.

That snapped Rin out of it and he quickly took a step back, smiling apologetically.

“Sorry, man. Didn’t mean to. That’s some good shit.”

Sousuke’s face remained serious, but amusement danced in his eyes. “ _I know_. Now get out and I’ll see you at the station.” Rin laughed and left with a good-natured wave.

Pulling back a little, Ai blinked at Sousuke with an expression that was docile, but a little confused. His Alpha rubbed his back soothingly.

“It’s okay, little one. Rin just really liked how you smelled, that’s all. I needed to remind him that you’re spoken for.” Ai blushed, but smiled and snuggled back into Sousuke’s arms, pressing a little kiss under his jaw.

              

When he told Ai he was going to put him to sleep for the day, Ai hung his head. The Omega had known it was coming, but he still couldn’t help the surge of shame that rose within him. Part of him was relieved though, that he wouldn’t have to endure another day alone.

Sousuke lifted Ai’s chin gently, forcing Ai to meet his eyes.

“I don’t want you to go through something like that again when I’m not here to help,” he told the Omega, his voice tinged with his own breed of anxiety. “I’ll worry if I leave you awake. Sleep for me, okay? So I know you’re safe.”

Ai nodded, and reached out to touch Sousuke’s cheek uncertainly. The Alpha leaned into his touch a little, then pulled Ai close, hugging him to his chest and leaning his forehead on Ai’s shoulder. Ai ran his fingers through Sousuke’s cropped hair, doing his best to be reassuring. He had forgotten how much an Omega’s distress affected their Alpha.

On instinct, he began to coo softly to Sousuke, the sound somewhere between a hum and a murmur. It was almost musical in its quality, and Sousuke found himself relaxing, the tension melting from his shoulders. As he cooed, Ai rubbed his forehead and cheeks against Sousuke’s neck, coating himself in the Alpha’s scent. The sensation was soothing and served to appease the leftover feelings of possessiveness that Rin’s unintentional challenge had elicited. Sousuke’s grip on Ai loosened and he began to stroke the boy’s back gently. His eyes drifted closed as he listened to the sweet sound and let himself be calmed by his Omega.

After a few minutes, Ai pulled back and a pleased thrill went through him at how well he’d been able to comfort his Alpha. Sousuke opened his eyes slowly and gave Ai an easy smile.

“Thank you, Ai,” he murmured before leaning forward to catch Ai’s lips in a gentle kiss.  

When they broke apart, Sousuke shifted Ai in his lap so he could lift him and bring him back to his room. The Omega obediently lay his head down on the cushion, showing no signs of discontent. As the musk and drug filled his lungs, he kept his eyes on Sousuke as long as he could before losing consciousness. The Alpha gave him one last kiss on the head and stood, staring down at the boy’s limp body and taking solace in the knowledge that Ai would be there when he returned, kept safe and warm by his scent. It was another few minutes before he managed to tear himself away to get to work.

 

When he saw Rin again, the other Alpha sniffed him experimentally.

"Mhmm, I can still smell him a bit. After getting a whiff of him myself, I'm extra impressed that you haven't jumped him yet." Sousuke shot him a look, but it lacked any real vehemence. He was still feeling a bit subdued from Ai’s calming ministrations.

"I will soon,” he said after a moment of thought. “He needs a bond mark to calm him down."

"Oh right, what happened last night?"

"He had a panic attack. A pretty nasty one too, from the smell of it. I should've been there." He clenched his jaw, frustration slowly returning.  

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. He asked to stay awake, right? How were you supposed to know he'd freak out?"

"I shouldn't have trusted his judgement. I'm supposed to protect him, and that includes from himself."

 

 

When Sousuke got home from work, he went straight to Ai’s room. The boy was just where he’d left him, laying limp and vulnerable on the cushion. He’d missed the Omega terribly that day, remembering the night before with vivid clarity – Ai standing alone in a sea of distress-filled scent, eyes red and hands shaking. The memory spurred him to drive home a little faster than necessary, even though he knew Ai was unconscious and safe.

Seeing the Omega before him now soothed his anxieties. He knelt beside the cushion, reaching out to run a hand through Ai’s silky hair. A low, pleased growl rumbled in his chest when the boy leaned into the touch, even in his sleep. Without thinking, he shifted Ai onto his back and climbed on top of him. Ducking his head, he nosed at Ai’s neck, moving the collar out of the way so he had full access to the Omega’s scent gland. He began sucking at it gently and was unable to suppress the groan brought on by the heady smell. It was the scent of a relaxed and happy Omega, and within him rose intense feelings of satisfaction and a strange sense of success. Like he had done his job right.

But it was lacking. He wanted to feel Ai clinging to him, relying on him for support and comfort. And for pleasure. Sousuke lifted his head to stare at the sleeping boy’s face, how his eyes twitched under their lids. He wanted to see those eyes gazing at him, filled with longing.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to steady his volatile emotions. He was a bit taken aback by the intensity of his craving for the Omega, but he supposed it was to be expected. Placing his mark on Ai would calm him down too.

 Carefully, he moved off of the Omega and loosed his collar. Then he turned off and removed the mask. Ai blinked awake almost immediately, focusing on Sousuke’s face and smiling.

_Welcome home_ he signed, still laying on his back, and Sousuke leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“I missed you, little one,” he said softly. “Are you hungry?”

Ai thought for a moment, then nodded. Sousuke helped the boy to his feet and led him to the kitchen to begin dinner, doing his best to ignore his erection.

When they finished eating, he got Ai ready for his shower, then laid back on the couch with a sigh. He wanted the boy so badly. The clinic had given him some reading materials when he’d brought Ai home and he vaguely remembered a paragraph about heightened sexual arousal from being around an Omega in such close quarters. Not to mention, Ai was fertile and his heat was coming up.

He deliberately slowed his breathing. Ai’s pleasure was the most important thing. If the boy was happy to take things further, that was fine, but he was determined not to miss signs of anxiety or discomfort, should they appear.

The sound of the bathroom door pulled him out of his thoughts and he sat up. Ai walked over to him with a spring in his step, happy and clean, and Sousuke couldn’t help but smile.

“Feeling good?” he asked and Ai nodded, easily climbing onto Sousuke’s lap. They kissed, deep and tender, Sousuke’s hands gripping Ai’s hips. The Omega sighed happily when broke apart, but unease crept into his eyes when Sousuke began peeling off the old vocal inhibitors.

“Shh…” Sousuke murmured, “I’ve got you. You’re mine and I will take care of you.” He pressed the new patches into Ai’s skin with care, then kissed Ai’s throat. “Good boy.”

The Omega hummed in response, calmed by the protective tone. Sousuke removed the rubber collar and Ai bared his neck immediately, a small moan escaping his lips as Sousuke began to scent him. The Alpha grunted appreciatively into Ai’s neck as he did so. It was so much better feeling the boy shiver under his hands, arch into his touch. His responsiveness fueled the fire in Sousuke’s belly, and by the time he had finished, both of them were panting heavily.

When Ai pulled the first wave of musk from Sousuke in turn, his legs gave out immediately at its potency. But he wanted more, and with the help of Sousuke’s steadying hands he leaned into the strong chest, pressing his open mouth onto the Alpha’s neck. The scent was thickly laced with arousal and unconsciously Ai began to roll his hips, rubbing himself against Sousuke’s thigh. That elicited a guttural groan from the man, and suddenly Ai felt firm hands kneading his ass. He arched into the sensation, closing his eyes with pleasure.

Then Sousuke was pushing him back, shifting him so he sat sideways on his lap. Ai mewled at the loss of pressure between his legs, but fell quiet as one of his Alpha’s hands gripped the back of his neck. The other held his face steady, stroking his cheek with a thumb. When Sousuke kissed him, it was slow and deliberate. Ai was still highly aroused, but the control his Alpha was exerting over him was pleasurable too. He allowed himself to relax into it, wholly trusting.

Sousuke knew he needed to slow things down, but he didn’t want to stop them completely. Ai was clearly enjoying himself; his body was boneless against the Alpha, and his lips parted easily for Sousuke's tongue. The boy's mouth was so small and warm. Sousuke took his time exploring it, enjoying the little sounds of pleasure Ai made as he did so. He could feel Ai's hands twisting in his shirt, kneading at his chest. Pulling back for an instant, he took in his Omega's face. Ai's gaze was hazy, and his cheeks were almost as pink as his lips. When they broke apart, he let out a low whine and tugged on his Alpha's shirt. He looked beautiful, flushed and needy, unabashedly begging for more. Sousuke smiled lazily and captured Ai's mouth again. His movements were slow and intimate as he savored Ai's taste and smell. The sweet scent of Omegan arousal was thick in the air, reducing him to simple thoughts, guided by instinct and desire. His hand on Ai's cheek drifted down, slipping between Ai’s thighs. Ai moaned into Sousuke's mouth, opening his legs obediently, and Sousuke began to rub lightly over the wet heat that he could feel even through the boy’s shorts.

The tone of Ai’s sounds went up in pitch, and his hips moved with his Alpha’s hand. His head was still firmly held by the other, pinned by Sousuke’s mouth. He willingly submitted to the invasive tongue, fingers clasping Sousuke’s shirt tightly. Heat was building between his legs, stoked by his Alpha’s steady rhythm. Before long he was gasping with pleasure, unable to keep up with the kiss. Sousuke moved to his neck instead, scraping his teeth over where a bond mark would go, and then Ai was arching as he came, a loud moan ripping from his throat.

Sousuke growled approvingly, slowing his hand. He left it between Ai’s thighs so the boy could rub against it as he came down from his high.

“Good boy,” he crooned into Ai’s ear, “So, so good. God, look at you. You’re beautiful.” Ai shuddered happily at the praise, turning to cuddle into Sousuke’s chest. The Alpha withdrew his hand and wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him safe and secure.

 

When Sousuke put Ai to bed, the Omega was still a bit dazed from his orgasm. He chuckled as Ai flopped onto his side, snuggling into the cushion sleepily.

“Tomorrow we’ll get you some new clothes, and then we’re having dinner with Rin and Haru, okay?” he reminded Ai, stroking his side gently. Ai nodded, though Sousuke wasn’t totally convinced that he was processing the information. “You did so well today, little one. I’m very proud of you.”

Ai smiled dreamily, then his features relaxed as he fell asleep. Sousuke continued to pet him for a while, then secured his collar and left to get himself ready for bed. When that was finished, he climbed between the sheets and his hand slid into his pajama pants. He panted lightly as he jerked himself off, the memory of Ai’s desperate expression of pleasure more than enough to send him quickly over the edge. As he drifted off to sleep, he felt a sense of satisfaction. He had gotten Ai off without succumbing to his own carnal urges, proving to himself that he had the self-control necessary to mate Ai safely. A lazy smile spread across his face. He couldn’t wait.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's a little taste of Rin and Ai together, and next update Haru'll finally make an appearance! I'm looking forward to bringing in more of the characters!
> 
> Thanks so much for your comments and kudos! <3


	6. Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru's finally here! I really didn't mean for it to be a big deal, but everyone seemed so excited for him to show up xD I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Ai was already awake when Sousuke entered his room, lying comfortably on his cushion and nursing his water bottle. He looked up eagerly when he heard his Alpha come in, tugging at his tether a little. Sousuke paused, pointing at the cushion, and Ai obediently lay his head back down, waiting patiently for Sousuke to come over. Kneeling beside his Omega, Sousuke reached out and stroked Ai’s side in approval.

“Good boy,” he murmured, and Ai blinked up at him happily. Then Sousuke unclipped the tether and nodded when Ai made a move to sit up. He ruffled the boy’s hair, and Ai’s eyes closed contentedly, pushing up into the hand.

“Ready to get some clothes today?” Sousuke asked, and Ai nodded eagerly. He was looking forward to going on an outing with his Alpha. “Good. Let’s get you some breakfast first.”

They got up and Ai followed Sousuke out of his room. He tugged on the Alpha’s shirt and signed _Bathroom?_ to which Sousuke nodded his permission. Ai slipped away and he began getting out some eggs and sausages. They were cooking nicely when the Omega returned, and Ai stuck his head under Sousuke’s arm, sniffing the air. That surprised Sousuke, but he put his arm around Ai immediately, pulling his close to his side.

“Smell good?” he asked and Ai nodded, licking his lips. A spark of oil flew off from one of the sausages and hit his cheek, and he started backwards with a squeak. He frowned at the pan like it had offended him and squirreled out of Sousuke’s hold, going instead to get out plates and utensils. Sousuke chuckled, watching the boy with a bemused expression. His Omega was too cute.

After breakfast, Sousuke directed Ai to put on the shorts he’d arrived in, as the ones he’d been wearing around the house were a tad indecent. When they were ready to go, Sousuke took hold of Ai’s collar and pulled him close, rubbing the scent glands in his own neck against Ai’s to mask the distinct smell of Omega. Then he cupped Ai’s cheek and stared into his eyes.

“I haven’t marked you yet, so you must stay close to me so I can keep you safe.” Ai nodded. “I’m not going to leash you because you need to be able to find clothes you like, but I will always be close.” Nod. “We won’t make another trip like this for a long time, so make sure to think hard about what you’ll need.” Nod and smile. “Good boy.” He gave Ai a kiss and the Omega hummed happily.

 

 

The drive to the clothing store was quiet, Ai preoccupied with staring out the window. He hadn’t seen the outside world since he’d been brought to the clinic last weekend, except through the apartment windows. The sky was a rich blue, streaked with lines of clouds, and he realized he had missed the sight. They reached their destination quickly, and Sousuke had Ai stay in his seat until the Alpha could open the passenger door himself. He placed a heavy hand on the back of Ai’s neck and steered him into the building, constantly scanning for potential threats. Secretly, Ai thought they were probably quite safe, but he appreciated his Alpha’s caution.

They spent most of the day in that and other clothing stores. Ai picked out a variety of shirts, many with art of cute animals on them, and a few pairs of jeans, though he knew he wouldn’t be wearing them around the house. He also found some sweatshirts, cardigans, and scarves, as well as a warm winter jacket. Sousuke made sure he didn’t forget socks and underwear, and even helped him select a few skirts and dresses. By the time they left, the car was full of shopping bags.

As they drove home, Ai felt a little overwhelmed by the whole experience. He appreciated his Alpha covering all of the costs, but he desperately wanted to express his gratitude and devotion somehow. At least they hadn’t run into any trouble with other shoppers, thanks to Sousuke’s careful supervision. Still, Ai felt drained by being out in public for so long. The collar helped, but he longed for Sousuke to finally put a bond mark on his neck.

It took Sousuke a few trips to bring all the bags up to the apartment, and he set Ai to work removing the tags and putting the new clothes in his dresser, stressing the importance of folding them properly. After Ai scurried off to obey, Sousuke began getting out ingredients for dinner. Tonight, he was cooking for four, so he wanted to get started a bit early. He was in the middle of preparing the salmon when Ai appeared in the kitchen, stifling a yawn. Sousuke paused to thoroughly wash his hands before drawing his Omega into his arms. Ai immediately relaxed into the embrace, closing his eyes when he felt a hand stroking his hair.

“Rin and his Omega will be here in about three hours,” Sousuke said gently as he continued the soothing motion. “I’m going to put you to sleep for two, and then I’d like you to take a shower.” He felt Ai nod sleepily against him.

Chuckling a little, Sousuke scooped the boy up in his arms and carried him back to his room. He placed him gently on his cushion, secured his collar, and guided Ai’s face into the scent mask. The Omega was asleep almost immediately, thoroughly tuckered out by the outing. Sousuke checked the dresser drawers before he left, making a slight face at Ai’s folding job. He’d talk to him about that later.

 

 

The next two hours were spent cooking. Roasting the vegetables took some time, and the rest of the dish was complex enough that Sousuke was thankful he didn’t have to keep track of Ai while he prepared it. When the time came, he woke his Omega and got him ready for his shower, returning to the kitchen immediately afterward. He was just finishing up when Ai emerged from the bathroom, and Sousuke turned to drink him in. Ai was wearing some of his new clothes, a swishy white skirt and tight purple V-neck. The outfit showed off Ai’s figure nicely, and the skirt was short enough that Sousuke’s eyes were instantly drawn to his soft, pale thighs.

Ai approached Sousuke slowly, moving his hips a little too sensually to be by accident. The Alpha’s eyebrow raised in appreciation and he drew Ai into a slow kiss. The small boy sighed into the embrace, letting Sousuke’s grip keep him upright. When they broke apart, Sousuke ritualistically replaced Ai’s leather collar, and renewed the patches. Then he cupped Ai’s neck, pressing his thumb into the underside of Ai’s chin to lift it until Ai was looking straight up at him. He slid his thumb up and dipped it between Ai’s lips, parting them easily so his mouth was hanging slightly open. The Omega’s big, blue eyes were fixed on his face, and he could feel Ai’s warm breath light on his thumb.

“Lick,” he murmured, eyes softening at the subtle intake of breath that followed his command. Then Ai’s pink tongue swiped across the pad of his thumb, soft as a kitten. “Good boy. Now suck.”

Ai blinked, then took Sousuke’s thumb into his mouth, his cheeks flushing. Sousuke pet Ai’s cheek lightly with his index finger as the Omega sucked gently. His tongue glided over the Alpha’s thumb again, and he could feel the whorls of his fingerprint. After a moment, Sousuke slid his thumb out of Ai’s mouth, pulling at his lower lip a little before he removed his hand completely. “Good.”

The Omega looked a little dazed, his expression shy. Sousuke ran his fingers through the boy’s fine hair, then palmed the back of Ai’s head, pulling up a little so he rose on his tiptoes. Understand what his Alpha wanted, Ai stretched his face up and Sousuke caught his mouth in the kiss he was asking for.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Ai moved to step away, but Sousuke caught him by the collar and he froze.

“Be a good boy for me tonight,” he said, and Ai nodded, daring a small smile. To his relief, Sousuke smiled back, pulling him back for one last gentle kiss before letting him go. Ai stayed back as Sousuke went to the door, clasping his hands behind his back.

Sousuke greeted Rin with a smile, bumping their wrists together and stepping aside to let his friend in. Behind him followed a slim black-haired boy in a simple purple collar who glanced up at Sousuke at as he passed. Hard teal eyes met startlingly blue ones that flicked away quickly, though the Omega showed no other signs of submission. Sousuke saw him breathe in a shallow breath, then wrinkle his nose. He’d done his best to air out the apartment as a courtesy, but evidently the smell was still distasteful to the boy.

“Hello again, little Omega,” Rin said in greeting, and Ai bowed respectfully before moving forward to sniff Rin’s neck. This time he placed a light hand on Rin’s chest as he leaned in, and the Alpha grinned at the show of familiarity. Then, Rin gestured at his partner.

“Sousuke, this is Nanase Haruka, my Omega.” Haru’s face remained blank and made no move to greet Sousuke. But neither did the Alpha offer his neck, clearly distrustful of the strange boy.

“Nice to meet you,” he said, stone-faced. “This is my Omega, Nitori Aiichirou.” He looked at Ai. “Go say hello.”

Ai shivered a little at the subtle smell of hostility coming from his Alpha, unsure of the reason behind it. But he approached the other Omega obediently. For a moment, the two eyed each other cautiously, then Ai signed _Please take care of me_ and bowed, taking solace in performing the traditional greeting to a higher ranking Omega.

To the mild surprise of everyone in the room, Haru stepped forward to complete the greeting. He reached out and lightly grasped the loose skin on the back of Ai’s neck, scruffing him gently and guiding Ai’s face into his neck. Ai sagged a little reflectively, but stayed upright as they smelled each other, and Haru released him immediately afterward.

“Huh,” Rin said, watching his Omega with some interest. Ai looked to Sousuke for instructions.

“Set the table,” the Alpha directed. “Show Nanase where things go.” The tone of his voice left no room for argument, and Haru stared at him defiantly for only a moment before following Ai into the kitchen.

“That was my first time seeing Omegas greet each other like that,” Rin told Sousuke thoughtfully as they watched the two go. “Sometimes I feel like going to an all-Alpha school made me a bit ignorant.” Sousuke grunted. “Why do you think Nitori was the one who submitted?” Rin continued.

“Nanase does have a commanding presence, for an Omega,” Sousuke replied slowly. Rin shrugged. “I guess so. Hey, can I have a beer?”

“In the fridge. Get me one too.” They headed into the kitchen as Haru left, holding utensils and napkins. Sousuke served the salmon and vegetables onto each plate and Ai brought them to the table.

“This looks delicious, thanks Sousuke,” Rin said, licking his lips. The two Alphas sat on the couch, and the Omegas knelt on the floor. They all gave thanks, silently in Ai and Haru’s case, and began eating. Rin and Sousuke chatted causally about work, not bothering to engage the Omegas, as their hands were occupied. Ai listened with interest, but he was very aware of Haru beside him, eyes trained on his food.

The Omegas finished before the Alphas, and once Ai was done, he turned to Haru.

 _How long have you been with Matsuoka-san?_ he signed, using Omegan slang.

 _A week, like you_ Haru replied, and Ai shifted into a more comfortable position, excited at having initiated a conversation with the closed-off Omega.

 _Do you like him?_ he asked, glancing at the redhead. Their relationship seemed…tense, at best.

Haru shrugged. _He’s fine, I guess._

Ai frowned at the inflection of disrespect. _Why did you choose him?_

_He smelled like the water._

_That’s it? Don’t you want him as your mate?_

Haru looked away, taking a moment before replying. _I want to stay free._

Ai blinked at him, unsure of what to make of the answer. Before he could respond, he saw Haru’s eyes fix on a point over his head, and he turned to see Sousuke’s swimming trophy. The light of the nearby lamp glinted off the metal figure, posed to dive.

 _My Alpha used to swim butterfly in high school_ Ai signed. _But he injured his shoulder. Do you like to swim?_

Haru nodded, a distant look in his eyes. Abruptly, Ai realized the Alphas had finished eating as well, and were watching the two of them. He jumped up and cleared the table quickly. When he got back, Rin’s eyes were glancing from Haru to the trophy and back.

“Hey,” he said slowly, “do you want me to take you to a pool tomorrow?”

For the first time that night, Haru looked directly at his Alpha and nodded. Rin’s eyebrows raised at the intensity of the stare.

“Alright then. You know, I would’ve taken you earlier if you had let me know that’s what you wanted.”

Haru clenched his jaw, and quickly signed _I thought all that mattered was what_ you _wanted_ before standing and disappearing into the bathroom. Rin watched the door close with a puzzled stare.

“I don’t know what he said…”

“That was Omegan sign,” Sousuke said, and Rin turned to him. “Like they were using before. I don’t think he meant for you to understand it.”

They both looked at Ai, and the small Omega started in surprise, glancing between them anxiously. Rin opened his mouth, but Sousuke stopped him.

“Don’t ask, I doubt there’s a direct translation.”

Rin made a face, but sat back anyway. “I wish he’d just talk to me. It’s not like I can read his mind.”

Ai glanced at the door of the bathroom worriedly. _Can I be excused?_ he asked Sousuke, and the Alpha nodded. Ai got up and went to knock lightly on the door. There was no answer, but when he tried the handle, it was unlocked. Quickly, he slipped inside and shut it behind him.

Haru was sitting with his back against the wall, staring blankly at the ceiling. On the floor next to him was his collar and Ai winced when he realized he’d taken it off himself. He tensed up as Ai entered, but relaxed a little when he saw who it was.

 _Can I join you?_ Ai asked. Haru just shrugged, which he took as a yes, sitting in front of the other Omega.

 _Rin seems to care about you more than you think_ Ai signed cautiously. _Is he different at home? Does he force you to submit?_

Haru watched Ai’s words, then looked away. After a moment, he replied _He tried to at first. But he gave up after a while. We don’t actually see that much of each other. He’s at work most of the time. And I’m always sleeping._ He frowned. _I’m so tired all the time._

Ai cocked his head. _That’s normal. Alpha scent is supposed to do that when you first start living together. It’s just your body reacting to the Alpha’s desire to keep you with them. But it shouldn’t last very long once you get used to it._

_It makes me feel weak and vulnerable. I don’t like it._

Ai considered. _When I smell Sousuke, I feel safe. Before I met him, I was anxious all the time, but when he’s around I know I’m taken care of. My mind and body relax. I guess it isn’t like that for you._

_No. I don’t want to let my guard down around Rin. I don’t know what he wants from me, but I’m afraid that if I relax, he’ll try to take it._

_If he was that kind of Alpha, don’t you think he would’ve done that by now?_

Haru stared at Ai without moving to reply, so the Omega continued. _I’ve heard stories too, you know, of abusive Alphas. But Rin doesn’t seem like that._

 _I…don’t trust Alphas_ Haru signed finally, then drew his knees to his chest. _All they do is take. They took my best friend away._

Ai’s face fell, and he scooted closer, rubbing his head against Haru’s leg in an attempt to comfort him. _I’m sorry. I didn’t know._

_It was a long time ago._

_Why did you go to the clinic at all?_ Ai didn’t understand, Haru seemed so against being paired.

_I didn’t want to. But Alphas kept harassing me and the pools wouldn’t let an unpaired Omega swim. Said I could cause fights. It’s not my fault they can’t control themselves. I just want to swim._

Ai’s heart arched for the other Omega, even if he didn’t really understand him. All he’d ever wanted was an Alpha, but Haru clearly wasn’t governed by such strong instincts.

 _I think_ he signed tentatively _that you should tell all of this to Rin. He seems to want to make you happy, he just doesn’t know how._

Haru’s eyes started to shimmer. _I didn’t think he’d listen._

They were interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door. “Ai?” Sousuke called out. “Is everything okay?”

Ai turned to Haru. _We should probably go back._ He started to stand up, but Haru caught his hand.

“T-thanks,” he murmured, voice rough from disuse. Ai blinked in surprise, then smiled. He knelt down and nuzzled Haru’s cheek quickly.

_Of course! I really hope things get better._

Then, not wanting to keep his Alpha waiting, he went to the door. _Sorry Alpha_ he signed. _Everything’s fine._ Haru appeared behind him, eyes on the floor, and Ai noticed that the Omega had put his collar back on. They returned to the living room, where Rin was waiting. He eyed Haru apprehensively.

 _Sorry_ the Omega signed shortly, and Rin’s eyebrows shot up. He turned away to hide the slight blush that rose in his cheeks.

“Um, it’s okay. Do you want to go home?” Haru nodded, so Rin stood, clapping Sousuke on the shoulder. “Thanks for dinner. It was delicious.”

 “Don’t mention it. Let me know how the pool thing goes.”

Rin came over and ruffled Ai’s hair, then leaned down and spoke quietly. “Hey, I don’t know what you said to him, but thanks.” Straightening, he continued, “Hopefully we’ll see each other again soon, little one. Have a good night.”

Before they left, Ai ran to scribble something on a piece of paper, then gave it to Haru.

_I don’t know if you have a phone, but that’s my number. You can text me if you ever need to talk._

Haru blinked at the paper, then smiled softly, and Ai’s heart soared.

_Thank you._

Rin waved goodbye and the pair headed out. Sousuke came to stand beside Ai.

“Did you two have a nice chat?”

Ai nodded happily. _I think he and Matsuoka-san will be okay_ he signed, and Sousuke raised an eyebrow at Ai’s optimism.

“Well, if you say so. Go start the dishes, will you?” Ai scurried off to obey. By the time he was finished loading the dishwasher and washing the pans, he was yawning, but he responded immediately when Sousuke called him back to the couch. The Alpha pulled him into his lap and Ai rested his head against the big chest sleepily.

“You were very good tonight,” Sousuke said gently, rubbing Ai’s back. The soothing motion elicited a sigh of pleasure.

 _I like them a lot_ Ai signed lazily, and Sousuke chuckled. His eyes drifted over the Omega’s bare legs, lingering on the hem of his skirt, but he shook himself. Ai was obviously exhausted from the eventful day. They would have plenty of time for that kind of thing tomorrow. Slipping an arm under the boy’s legs, he stood and carried Ai to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth. Then after he’d changed into some of his new pajamas, Sousuke tethered his collar and put on the sleep mask. He was planning on sleeping in the next day, and he didn’t want Ai to have to wait for him to wake up. Ai succumbed to the mask immediately, a contented sigh leaving him just before he fell asleep.

It took Sousuke a little longer. He lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about the night. It pained him to see Rin so hung up on that boy, but if the Omega really _was_ coming around, he knew he should support his friend. Rolling over, he was suddenly very thankful for Ai and his eager obedience. Tomorrow, he would make Ai his, for real. That thought stayed with him as he drifted off to sleep, his lips curved in a slight smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next week for Rin and Haru's pool adventure :p  
> We'll be seeing a lot more of them in the future, but don't worry, there'll still be plenty of soutori. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of the chapter! You guys' comments really make my day and inspire me to write more. Thanks to all of you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at haikyukulele.tumblr.com!


	7. Alone Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, I've been sick and constant coughing makes it really hard to concentrate on writing :{
> 
> Thanks to all the wonderful support! Everyone's comments have made me so happy <3

The weekend had finally come. It was almost ten before Sousuke stirred, sitting up and stretching before heading to the kitchen. He took his time preparing a special breakfast, then went to wake up Ai. The Omega’s eyes were open and alert as soon as the scent mask was switched off.

“Hello, little one. Are you hungry?” Sousuke asked gently, and Ai nodded, rising once his collar was freed. The Alpha took hold of his neck and steered him into the living room, sitting him down at the table.

“Stay,” he commanded, and walked off toward the kitchen. Ai’s butt stayed firmly rooted to the carpet, but he looked over his shoulder as Sousuke left, curious. The man returned shortly after, setting breakfast in front of his Omega. There were two sunny-side up eggs and a fluffy pancake, topped with syrup, sliced strawberries, and a dollop of whipped cream, accompanied by a glass of orange juice. Ai’s eyes widened in surprise and he stared up at Sousuke, whose cheeks were tinged with pink, much to Ai’s amazement.

“I wanted to make something special for you today,” he said gruffly, looking away. Ai’s face lit up, and nuzzled the Alpha’s knee enthusiastically.

 _Thank you, Alpha!_ he signed, and Sousuke’s lips twitched into a smile at the joy in the boy’s face. He reached down and ruffled Ai’s hair fondly.

“You’re welcome.” Sousuke sat on the couch next to Ai and gestured for him to begin. The Omega hummed happily around the first mouthful, savoring the sweet flavors. It was delicious. He ate at Sousuke’s feet while one big hand stroked his hair, taking delicate bites while enjoying the feeling of being pet. When he was finished, he blinked up at Sousuke, eyes full of adoration. The Alpha’s hand slipped down his head to caress Ai’s cheek, thumb drifting across his lower lip. Ai closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, then pressed a kiss onto the pad of Sousuke’s thumb.

The man chuckled. “Good boy,” he murmured. “Let’s get you ready for a shower. Don’t worry about your plate, I’ll take care of it.”

Ai nodded obediently. In the shower, he made sure to wash himself thoroughly, and took the time to shave so he would be silky smooth for his Alpha.

Sousuke took Ai into his lap when he returned, caressing his sides.

“You’ve been here almost a week now. Are you happy?” he asked, and Ai blinked, taken aback at the question. He nodded quickly, his smile earnest. “Would you like to be with me forever?” He nodded again and gripped at Sousuke’s shirt, anticipation rising in his chest. Was his Alpha implying what Ai thought he was? Sousuke seemed satisfied by his eager response, and he put a hand on the back of Ai’s head, pulling him forward into a deep kiss. Ai sighed happily, eyes closing. Sousuke’s fingers rubbed at the back of his bare neck, and he felt calm and soothed by the touch.

“Oh Ai,” Sousuke whispered, breath hot on Ai’s skin. “I want you to be mine. I want to claim you.” He kissed the Omega again, harder, and Ai clutched at him as he submitted to the Alpha’s lips. When Sousuke pulled back, the boy’s eyes were half-lidded, his lips plump and slightly parted. A low rumble of possessiveness rose in Sousuke’s chest, and Ai hummed encouragingly in response, rolling his hips into his Alpha’s lap. He stared into Sousuke’s eyes with raw need, silently pleading him to act on his desires.

Sousuke swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. He needed to keep himself together, needed to do this right.

“Ai,” he said slowly, voice low and insistent, “will you bear my mark? Will you give yourself wholly to me?”

A thrill shot up through the Omega’s body, and he responded immediately. _Yes. I will. I want to be yours._  

The fingers on his neck twitched tighter, and suddenly he was being lifted into the air as Sousuke stood. He clung to the man, unsure of what was happening. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw they were heading to Sousuke’s bedroom, and his breath caught in his throat.

Sousuke set him down carefully when they reached the door and Ai looked up at him with big eyes. He felt nervous, but more than a little excited.

“Ready, Ai?” Sousuke asked, and Ai nodded firmly. He smiled at the little Omega’s confidence, and pushed open the door, guiding Ai inside with a hand on his neck.

 

* * *

 

 

Rin’s Saturday started much earlier. He woke to Haru nudging him none too gently, and he untangled himself from his pillow, sitting up with a groan.

“What’re you doing in here?” he asked, rubbing his eyes, but Haru just stared at him. Finally, Rin noticed he was holding a swimsuit, and yesterday’s promise came back to him.

“Right, right, the pool. Wait, where did you get that? Did I buy that for you?” Haru gave him a disparaging look, turning and leaving the room before Rin could respond. The Alpha narrowed his eyes at Haru’s back, grumpy from the abrupt awakening, but struggled to his feet and dug his own swimsuit out of his dresser.

“We’re in luck, a pool just opened close to here,” he told Haru in the car. Before bed last night, he’d spent some time online finding a facility, and was pleasantly surprised to see one a mere ten minute drive from their apartment. The Omega didn’t answer, staring fixedly at the road as if he could make the car go faster through sheer willpower.

Haru got out as soon as the car was in park, not bothering to wait for Rin. The Alpha had to jog a little to catch up, glad that he’d at least been able to talk Haru into his collar. He grabbed it at they reached the door, pulling Haru to a halt. The Omega glared at him, but he didn’t back down.

“Hey, don’t run off on me. You’ll get to swim, so calm down.” Haru huffed, but stayed at Rin’s side as they entered the building. They were greeted by a stocky Alpha with blonde hair, who introduced himself as Sasabe. He owned the swim club, and was happy to let them set up a membership.

“We just opened recently, so the pool’s free most of the time,” he said cheerily. “We have some afternoon classes for kids, but right now it’s all yours.” He pointed them to the locker room, but before they went, Haru made a beeline for a display of swimming accessories, grabbing a pair of goggles and giving Rin an expectant look. The Alpha sighed, but pulled out his wallet to pay for them. They got changed quickly, both having worn their swimsuits under their clothes, then headed out to the pool.

As they emerged into the large space, Haru inhaled deeply, sighing with pleasure. Rin cocked an eyebrow at the sound, but before he could say a word, Haru flew to the side of the pool and dove in. The Alpha’s eyes widened, transfixed. Haru’s body seemed to hang in the air for a split second, the graceful arc standing out stark against the blue. Then he slipped beneath the surface, cutting into the water like a knife. Rin drew close to the edge, watching as the Omega twined through the pool, his movements elegant and swift. When he floated to the surface, his eyes were closed and he wore a blissful smile.

 

As strange it might sound to anyone else, entering the pool was like a breath of fresh air for Haru. All scents and sounds fell away as he was wrapped in the cool embrace of the water and he felt more alive than he had in months. He stayed under until his lungs began to scream for oxygen, finally allowing his own buoyancy to pull him to the surface. Then he drifted, eyes shut against the harsh lights of the facility, concentrating on how the tendrils of liquid lapped at the edges of his face. Chlorine clogged his nostrils, blocking out the Alpha musk that had hung in the locker room and followed him to the water.

He felt free.

Distantly, he heard a splash as Rin dove into the pool. Flipping over, Haru slipped deep beneath the surface, warily eyeing the dark shadow of the Alpha as it closed in on him. He darted away, rolling his body quickly to put some distance between them, heart beating fast. His physical condition had deteriorated from weeks of inactivity, and he suddenly doubted his ability to outswim his pursuer. As the thought hit him, his chest seized in a desperate panic, and he sped up, rising to the surface so he could add the strength of his arms to his escape.

He reached the side of the pool and whirled around, searching the water frantically. His gaze fixed on Rin, who was treading water back where Haru had left him, far across the pool. The Alpha made no move to come after him, and after a moment of eye contact between the two, Rin turned away and started swimming laps. Haru let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and let himself sink to the bottom of the pool, seeking comfort in the silence.

 

As Rin approached, he saw Haru disappear under the water, then shoot away like his life was in mortal danger. He stilled himself with great force of will, pulling up to bob in the waves of the Omega’s departure. His instincts were screaming at him to give chase, to hunt Haru down and claim him. But he resisted, unsettled by the intensity of the feeling.

On the other side of the pool, Haru’s head emerged from the water, and even at that distance Rin could see the skittishness of his movements. His chest was heaving from the speed he had poured into his retreat, but when their eyes connected, he froze. Rin could see the uneasiness in his gaze, like he fully expected Rin to act on his predatory urges.

The Alpha looked away, his heart sinking. Could he really hope to combat fear that visceral? His presence would certainly do no good, so he pointedly swam in the opposite direction, focusing on the rhythm of his strokes to calm down. He knew he needed to give Haru space, to prove to them both that he wasn’t a threat. But if he was being honest with himself, he wasn’t so sure.  

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as the bedroom door opened, Ai was met with a wave of heavy Alpha musk that caused him to stagger slightly in the doorway. The notion that he had gotten at all used to the smell suddenly seemed laughable. It filled up his head, fogging his thoughts and his vision, and Ai barely noticed he was being led to the large bed in the middle of the room. The dark sheets blended into the carpet and the walls under the low lighting, swirling into a warm, black cocoon around him. He climbed onto the bed unsteadily, his hips swaying without his consent, and he could already feel the slick forming between his legs. When he reached the center of the soft mattress, he rolled heavily onto his back, limbs splayed wide. He felt safe and warm, consumed by his Alpha’s smell.

At the sight of his Omega’s stupor, Sousuke unconsciously let out another strong wave of pheromones. He felt immensely pleased by Ai’s complete surrender to him, and desire rose in his chest, heating him up. Stripping off his shirt, he climbed on top of Ai and leaned forward to nose at the scent glands in his Omega’s neck. Ai’s head obediently lolled to the side, and Sousuke began to lick and suck at the soft skin. The room filled with the sweet, heady scent of Omegan arousal, mingling with his own in the thick air.

Sitting back, Sousuke slipped his hands under Ai’s shirt, pulling it off of him slowly. Ai did his best to cooperate, even in his drugged state, automatically lifting his hips when Sousuke hooked his fingers into the waistband of his shorts to remove them as well. Vaguely, Ai recognized his nakedness, but instead of embarrassing him, he only felt pleasure, and the desire to give himself completely to his Alpha. He opened his legs and lifted his hands over his head, presenting himself submissively.

Low thrumming started in Sousuke’s chest as he gazed down at the Omega before him, drinking in the pale glow of his skin, the light blush that spread across his cheeks and chest, and the glistening wetness between his legs. He had never wanted to possess something so much in his life, and a distant part of him acknowledged that he was as drunk on Ai as Ai was on him. Reaching out, he rubbed his hands up and down Ai’s sides, then under his thighs, spreading them further. Ai cooed softly with pleasure, eyes lightly closed as he enjoyed the sensation.

Though it pained him, Sousuke had to tear himself away from the boy so he could remove his pants, but he did so quickly, returning to kneel above his Omega.

“Look at me,” he ordered in a low, rough voice, and Ai complied without thinking. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of his Alpha towering over him, one hand lazily stroking his thick, erect cock. A thrill shot through Ai’s body, and Sousuke groaned hungrily as he smelled another wave of slick being released. Ai widened his legs further and arched his back, driven by the impulse to seduce his Alpha. The man’s pupils were blown wide with lust, and the movement destroyed what little self-control he had left.

Sousuke leaned in, more heavy musk flooding from him, and Ai felt all his muscles relax completely. He couldn’t have moved even if he’d wanted to. A large, hot hand gripped his hip firmly, and then Ai shuddered as he felt the head of Sousuke’s cock press against his wet slit. His mouth fell open, releasing a desperate keen of want. Sousuke was pushing into him, slowly and steadily, and he felt so full, so complete, thinking only _more more more_.

A gasp left Sousuke as he entered Ai. The Omega was so wet and relaxed that his walls parted easily before Sousuke’s hard cock. He could feel the muscles flexing around him, hot and strong, drawing him further inside. Pleasure surged in his groin and he had to take a moment to breathe once he was completely sheathed within his Omega. Ai lay still beneath him, immobilized by the smells and sensations, instincts commanding him to submit fully. But his face wore an expression of pure bliss.

Low growls rumbled up from Sousuke’s throat as he started to move, long slow thrusts that left Ai gasping for air. His hands fit themselves under Ai’s knees, keeping the Omega spread for him. His pace increased steadily and nonsense sounds of pleasure and lust began spilling from Ai’s pink, swollen lips, encouraging him to go faster. Before long, he was pounding into Ai hard and rough, shaking the bed with his powerful thrusts. The Omega could feel as Sousuke’s knot swelled inside him, stretching him wide and betraying the Alpha’s imminent release. Sousuke abruptly leaned forward, pinning Ai into the bed with his weight, and came hard. As he did, he sunk his teeth into Ai’s neck, clamping down. The large knot locked him inside the Omega, and wave after wave of cum poured into the small body.

When he felt Sousuke bite down, Ai came too, his body shuddering as pleasure coursed through him. His insides pulsed against Sousuke’s cock, and he reveled in the strange, dull sensation of the Alpha’s hot cum filling him up. He relaxed into the feeling as the intensity of his orgasm left him, and he felt tired and satisfied. Though Sousuke’s teeth were still embedded in his neck, it didn’t hurt. The Alpha’s hips twitched against him as he continued to come, but Ai could feel that the knot was slowly deflating. After another few minutes, it had gone down completely, and Sousuke slipped out of him and pulled away from his neck. Their bleary eyes met, and Ai smiled sleepily, eyes half-lidded. Sousuke leaned down and kissed him, tender and slow. Then he moved to lick at the deep bite he had left, cleaning up the blood and starting the healing process. Ai closed his eyes, mind slipping away as he enjoyed the sensation, and when Sousuke looked up, the Omega was fast asleep.

For a while, Sousuke just watched Ai sleep, tracing his little nose and parted lips with his eyes. The boy’s hair was mussed and some of it stuck to the sweat on his forehead. Sousuke brushed it back gently, and the petting elicited a sleepy noise of contentment. His mouth twitched into a slight smile. Ai was his now, truly his.

He sat up and stretched, taking time to let his gaze wander over the rest of Ai’s body. His cock twitched at the sight of his own cum leaking from between the Omega’s legs. The boy’s stomach was subtly distended due to his thin frame. He could get used to seeing that, Sousuke decided with a low chuckle. Getting up, he opened a window to cool the room and dissipate the heavy fog of smells. He’d deliberately made the space stuffy with his musk during the week, and it had had the desired effect, almost bringing Ai to his knees. Carefully, he maneuvered the boy under the sheets, then settled down behind him, wrapping an arm around the little Omega and pressing a kiss on the bond mark that stood out bright against Ai’s pale neck. Then he let himself join Ai in a deep slumber.

 

* * *

 

After a few hours, Rin had tired of laps and was sitting on the edge of the pool, leaning back on his hands and watching Haru enjoy himself. The Omega seemed to have calmed down considerably once he realized Rin wasn’t going to chase him, twisting through the water at a lazy pace, his expression soft and dreamy.

Rin perked up when Haru drifted his way, but did his best to keep his body relaxed. Deep blue eyes peeked above the surface, watching him cautiously, and Rin turned his gaze toward the ceiling, hoping Haru would feel safer if Rin wasn’t staring at him.

A few minutes passed, and Rin chanced a glance down. He was genuinely taken aback to see Haru a mere few feet away, clutching the side of the pool and looking sideways at him. When their eyes met, the Omega’s flicked forward quickly, and he hoisted himself out of the pool. He sat next to Rin, keeping a decent amount of distance between them, then signed _Thank you_.

Rin almost smirked, but let his mouth relax into an easy smile instead. “No problem. Are you ready to go?”

Haru gazed at the shifting waters longingly and Rin chuckled. “We can come back whenever you’d like, okay?” The Omega nodded slowly, and followed Rin back to the locker rooms so they could rinse off and grab their clothes.

 

The ride home was quiet. Haru seemed deep in thought and Rin didn’t want to disturb him. When they got back to the apartment, the Omega disappeared into the bathroom to take a real shower. Rin decided to fry up some mackerel for lunch, and was rewarded by a subtle widening of Haru’s eyes when he saw the fish. As he handed Haru the food, their fingers brushed against each other, and the Alpha nearly dropped the plate in surprise. He turned away quickly, face hot.

“Thank you.” The low voice came from behind him and he almost injured his neck whipping back around. Haru’s cheeks were a light pink, and he didn’t meet Rin’s astonished gaze. “F-for the fish.”

“Uh,” Rin replied slowly, afraid of doing something to ruin what was happening, “you’re welcome. I know it’s your favorite.”

Haru bit his lip and nodded slightly. After a moment, he asked, “Is…this okay? Talking?” He shifted nervously, still looking away.

“Yeah, ‘course. I don’t mind.” Rin cocked his head. “Did you think I would?”

“Other Alphas seem to.” The words hung in the air for a long moment while Rin considered what they implied.

“Haru,” he started, taking a step forward, but stopped when the Omega immediately backed away. He tried again, staying still this time. “Look Haru, I only offered the vocal inhibitors in the first place cause I was told Omegas liked that sort of thing. I don’t care if you talk. Well no, I do care. I want you to! I want us to, um…talk.” He trailed off awkwardly.

Haru had finally met his gaze, and Rin’s breath caught in throat. The Omega’s eyes were so deep and blue, he felt like he could drown in them. He abruptly realized that his mouth was still open and shook his head roughly, breaking the spell.

“You should eat before the food goes cold,” he managed, running his hand through his hair nervously. He’d been so focused on opening some channel of communication that he didn’t really know what to do now. “I, uh, need to shower too.”

Haru stepped aside and Rin fled to the bathroom. Once the door was closed, he took a few deep breaths and made a face at himself in the mirror. That had been a step in the right direction at least. Uncomfortable progress, but progress nonetheless. He turned on the shower and started stripping off his clothes. He’d take what he could get.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Development! 
> 
> Woof, I'm a little braindead right now, but I hope you liked the chapter! The next one will finish up the second half of the day. Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, you can find me at haikyukulele.tumblr.com! Feel free to drop me a message!


	8. Making It Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! 
> 
> Sorry about the delay, there were a couple factors, including illness and Kumoricon. Primarily though (and I meant to mention this last chapter), I've burned through the 30-some buffer pages I had written before I started posting. So updates will probably take a little longer, cause they'll be mostly from scratch. But never fear, they definitely won't stop!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who's been commenting. You've helped my motivation more than you may realize! I cherish every single message I get <3

A breeze from the open window ruffled Ai's hair, displacing a few strands from behind his ear. They tumbled over his cheek and tickled his nose until his waking breath sent them to rest on the pillow instead. His eyelashes rustled against each other when he blinked, once, twice, to clear his vision of sleep and the corners of his eyelids twitched as he peered curiously at his surroundings. Afternoon sun draped lazily over a wooden desk, clear but for an iPod with carefully untangled earbuds and a closed laptop. A calendar hung nearby, and when Ai squinted he could make out a circle scrawled around the dates of the coming weekend. Then the mattress creaked as Sousuke's bulk shifted against his back and it dawned on him. He was in his Alpha's bed. He was a mated Omega.

Ai pressed his lips together tightly, a giddy blush rising in his cheeks as he repeated the words to himself. A mated Omega. Sousuke’s Omega. He bit down on his lip to contain the squeal of joy that was threatening to burst forth. The last thing he wanted was to wake his Alpha. With covert little wiggles, he shifted under the weight of Sousuke’s arm until he was face-to-face with the man. Sousuke’s mouth hung open just enough for Ai to glimpse the white line of his teeth, peeking out from under his upper lip. A small scar dented the skin under his right eyebrow, and Ai felt a sudden urge to brush it with his finger. He did so carefully, and swallowed a giggle when the muscle in the Alpha’s brow twitched in response. Pulling his hand back, he touched the finger to his lips, adoration swelling in his chest. He could feel Sousuke's bond mark hot on his neck, aching in its newness, his own scar that would last him a lifetime. 

 

The Omega was tracing little hearts on Sousuke's chest when the man began to stir. A disoriented noise crackled in his throat and his arm tightened around Ai, squeezing a little squeak out of the boy.

“Uhn, sorry,” he mumbled, and immediately Ai nuzzled him in reassurance. Sousuke opened his eyes wide and blinked a few times to wake himself up, then focused on Ai’s smiling face.

“Hello, little one,” he murmured fondly, and Ai smiled wider, a shudder of exhilaration going through him. He hoped his expression conveyed even a fraction of how happy he felt. Sousuke stroked his hand down Ai's back, fingers riding each bump of the Omega’s spine, then flattened his palm at the base. Ai scooted forward obediently, and let out a contented sigh as Sousuke brought their lips together. Sousuke could feel the boy’s muscles relaxing under his hand, and when he broke the kiss, Ai’s gaze was soft and dreamy.

Pressing another kiss into the boy’s forehead, he sat up and rolled his shoulder absently as he glanced at the clock. It was still early in the afternoon.

Beside him, he heard a small sound of discomfort and turned back to see Ai making a face. _Wet_ , the Omega signed in response to his questioning look, and Sousuke’s lips twitched into an easy smirk. He peeled the blankets off of Ai, ignoring the boy's distressed yelp, and Ai curled up against the cold air, giving Sousuke a reproachful look. Under him, the sheets were darkened by the cum that had leaked out of the Omega’s body while they napped. 

Sousuke’s eyes took on a hungry gleam, instantly distracted by Ai’s nakedness. His gaze drifted over the curve of the boy's back, the softness of his belly contrasted with the slight protrusion of his ribs, the way his toes were curled tight and the shadow of his brow, deepened in his pout. Ai shifted under the intense scrutiny, and folded himself tighter until only his big blue eyes peeked out over his knees. Goosebumps decorated his legs and Sousuke frowned. That wouldn’t do at all.

Reaching out, he grabbed Ai’s arm and leg, pulling him closer and out of the wet patch. The boy made a sound of protest, but it petered out when Sousuke climbed on top of him, pulling the blanket over them both and caging Ai in with his arms. Ai’s breath caught in his throat and his body fell open, hands resting beside his head and legs opening on instinct. Sousuke gave a slow blink of approval, then his eyes zeroed in on the bond mark, proof of his claim, his complete ownership of the boy in front of him. Without really thinking, a low possessive rumble started in his chest, and the Omega’s eyes narrowed to calm slits, an answering hum rising from his throat. Ai lifted his chin up and to the side, presenting the mark and wincing subtly as the tender skin stretched.

Sousuke leaned forward and licked a wide stripe across the wound. He felt Ai shudder and let out a quiet, “Ah…” The sound shot straight to his dick, but he concentrated on lapping at the mark, softening the skin and easing Ai’s pain.

When he lifted his head, Ai was flushed and his eyes were unfocused. “You’re so beautiful,” Sousuke murmured, and Ai was surprised at how little embarrassment he felt. The Alpha owned him now, and if he thought Ai was beautiful, then he was. He smiled at the wonderful simplicity of it all.

Sousuke noted with satisfaction that the warmth of the blanket cocoon had dissolved Ai’s goosebumps, leaving his skin smooth and soft. His Omega was smiling up at him, perfectly relaxed and happy, and it felt like everything in his world was at peace.

 

For the first time, they showered together. Ai stood obediently still under the rush of warm water as his Alpha soaped up every inch of him. Sousuke took his time, deliberately cleaning each of the Omega’s fingers, behind his ears and along the swell of his throat, the lithe muscles in his calves, and the hard-to-reach places on his back. Then he slipped his clean hand between Ai’s legs and gently rubbed away the slick and cum. Ai closed his eyes and gripped Sousuke’s arm to steady himself as the viscous liquids slid down his legs and disappeared into the drain. His mouth opened in a silent gasp when the Alpha’s fingers dipped inside him, cleansing him thoroughly, and when Sousuke finished, Ai’s legs were shaking.

Sousuke watched as Ai took a moment to compose himself, quietly amused at how easily he could unravel the Omega. He shifted to block the spray of the shower with his wide frame, and Ai wiped the water from his face, blinking up at his Alpha shyly. Now was his chance to appreciate Sousuke’s body in return, and the man’s smirk grew when Ai’s gaze reached his flaccid cock and quickly flicked away.

“C’mere,” Sousuke said, and held his penis loosely in the palm of his hand. “You can look, it’s okay.” Ai glanced up at him, then inched closer, eyes wide with fascination. He’d never seen an Alpha’s cock up close like this, and he felt his face grow hot as he remembered it hard and thrusting inside him. Even as he watched, it began to stiffen. “You can touch too,” Sousuke murmured gently, and when Ai began chewing on his lip he added, “Only if you want.”

Hesitantly, Ai reached out and ran a light finger along the length. It twitched in response and he balked, covering his face and stepping back. With a low chuckle, Sousuke let himself go and gently pried Ai’s hands away. The boy was blushing furiously, but he obeyed when Sousuke commanded, “Look at me.”

The Alpha released his hands and Ai signed a quick _Sorry_ , but Sousuke just shook his head. “You don’t have to apologize. We can take things as slow as you need. Let’s get dry, okay?”

Ai nodded, expression still tinged with worry. Sousuke turned off the shower and grabbed two towels, wrapping one around his waist and using the other to fluff up Ai’s hair and wipe the water from his skin, though he avoided the fresh mark. When he was satisfied, he draped the towel over Ai’s head, smiling when the Omega gathered it around himself and peeked out at him with wide blue eyes. Ai shivered happily at the approval and affection in his Alpha's face.

 

After getting dressed, Sousuke decided to take Ai out for lunch. Before they left, he sat the boy down and bandaged up his mark, so the collar wouldn't rub painfully against it. Ai couldn't help feeling a little disappointed that it was being covered up, but he knew it was for his own good. Sousuke fastened his collar around Ai's neck and replaced the patches, then drove him to a small ramen shop. As they entered, Sousuke was acutely aware of the other patrons shifting and turning in response to their scents. Taking a shower had helped, but what they'd just done was still fairly obvious.

Once they were seated, Ai pointed out what he wanted on the menu and Sousuke ordered for him. The food was delicious, but Ai kept getting distracted by memories of their mating, missing his mouth with his chopsticks more than once while he stared at his Alpha's face. In turn, Sousuke's gaze kept drifting to the bandage on Ai's neck, the knowledge of his mark beneath it making him sit straighter in his chair, chest puffed out with pride. The posturing was subtle, but fueled Ai's attraction to his mate that much more.

 

 They made another stop before going home, at a government building. Sousuke took a leash from the glove compartment and came around to the passenger side of the car. He clipped it to Ai's collar, but kept it hanging loose so it didn't pull against Ai's wound. Ai followed his Alpha into the building, staring around curiously. Then he made eye contact with a passing Beta, who frowned a little, and his eyes shot to the floor, ashamed by his boldness.

Sousuke followed the appropriate signs and they ended up in the registration department. He sat down across from a prim-looking woman, and Ai knelt beside him on the provided cushion.

“How can I help you today?” she asked, and Sousuke rested his hand on Ai's head.

“I'd like to register this boy as my Omega and get him an ID.” Ai smiled to himself. Sousuke really _was_ making this official.

“Of course.” The woman signaled to a waiting Beta handler, who came over and held out his hand for Ai's lead. “We'll need to talk to him for a moment, while you fill out some paperwork.”

Sousuke nodded, and turned to Ai, who looked up at him with wide eyes. “You'll be okay, won't you Aiichirou? I'll be right there with you.” He touched the bandage covering his mark. Ai took a deep breath and nodded with more confidence than he felt. Satisfied, Sousuke handed over the leash and watched as Ai was led away.

 

Ai was brought to a small room, where he was told to kneel on a cushion in the middle of the floor. His lead was tethered to a small hook nearby. After a minute, a man in a suit entered and sat down on a chair in front of Ai. He asked many yes-or-no questions about Ai's happiness with his Alpha and the way he'd been treated, and by the end of it, Ai's head was swimming. He answered them all as honestly as he could, concentrating on the heat of the mark to keep him calm in the stranger's presence.

Finally, the man nodded and left. Ai was led back to Sousuke, and his face lit up with relief when he saw his Alpha again. Sousuke gave a slight smile of acknowledgment, then resumed his perusal of the paperwork in front of him. But when the Omega was kneeling beside him once again, he laid his hand back on Ai's head, petting gently, and Ai just about melted with joy. A few minutes later, the woman across from them was handed a sheet with Ai's responses, and she skimmed it, nodded with approval.

“Everything looks good,” she said, smiling, and stamped a few sheets of paper. “You're all set. Go out this door and to the left, and you'll be able to pick up his ID. Thank you for coming in today.”

Sousuke nodded politely and led Ai away. Once they reached the appropriate room, Sousuke was handed a metal tag to replace the one on Ai's collar. A governmental seal was on this one, along with Sousuke's name and phone number. Underneath was Ai's name and the inscription “OAO,” to denote his status and that of his parents.

Ai ran his fingers over and over the new tag as they drove home, smiling to himself. He was so happy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rin was toweling off his hair when he came out of the bathroom. “Hey Haru...” he started, but he trailed off immediately when he saw the Omega. Haru was on the couch, legs tucked under himself. His head had lolled back and his eyes were closed. An empty plate was on the table, no trace of mackerel remaining.

 _Holy shit holy shit holy shit_ , Rin thought, eyes wide. _He's asleep. This is good, right? He knew I'd come back in here. He must be feeling safer around me. Fuck, I can't startle him._ He moved closer as quietly as possible, heart beating fast. Haru looked so vulnerable, devoid of his usual tense body language. His neck was fully exposed, a long stretch of pale skin that made Rin's mouth water. He took another step, licking his lips, then Haru shifted in his sleep and Rin pulled up short, swallowing hard. He _had_ to get his shit under control.

 

Haru stirred, blinking slowly. Being back in the fog of Alpha scent, combined with the exercise of the morning, had left him greatly exhausted. He'd only meant to close his eyes for a moment, but had fallen fast asleep. His eyes focused and he froze. Rin was sitting on the ground, back to the couch, reading something. He didn't seem to notice that Haru was awake.

The Omega flexed his fingers anxiously. He'd let his guard down big time. But again Rin had surprised him, seemingly content to just let him be. Maybe, just maybe, this was okay?

He reached out slowly, fingertips hovering an inch from Rin's hair. He wasn't sure what he was doing. But he knew he was tired. Tired of being alone and scared. Even if he didn't act like it, he _was_ an Omega. He craved contact and affection too, deep down. Taking a shaky breath, he closed his hand and pulled back.

“Rin?” he asked, voice hesitant and low. The Alpha jumped a little and looked over his shoulder.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Inside, Rin was doing his best to ignore how close they were.

“Fine,” Haru said slowly. “Thanks for letting me sleep.” He wasn't sure if the implication was clear from his words, but Rin just nodded.

“Sure.” The Alpha glanced away nervously, then got to his feet, turning to sit on the table. Haru shrank back, bringing his knees to his chest. “We should talk.”

Haru just looked at him and Rin ran a hand through his long, red hair. “Um, I just wanted you to know. I'm happy to let you swim whenever you want and give you your space and stuff. But I'm still interested in you. As an Omega, I mean. As my...Omega. Potentially. Anyway, I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to. But I just wanted you to know.”

Silence stretched between them as Haru processed his words. Finally, the Omega looked away. “Thanks for telling me. I'm...not sure about that stuff quite yet. But I'll consider it.”

Rin grinned wide with relief. “Okay! That's all I want. Cool. I'm, uh, gonna see if we have anything for dinner, otherwise I'll need to make a run to the store. You can even come if you want!” He walked toward the kitchen as he talked, body buzzing with excitement. Haru was gonna give him a chance!

Haru watched him go, biting his lip nervously. 

 

Over the rest of the weekend, Haru spent more time in the living room. He always sat far from Rin, but the Alpha didn't care. It was thrilling just to be in the same room. Sunday night, Haru approached Rin, rubbing at his neck. Nervousness radiated from him. “Um, Rin?”

“Yeah? What's up, Haru?”

“Would you mind...” Haru was shaking. “s-scenting me?”

Rin's eyes opened wide, his mouth dropping open. “Oh! S-sure! Of course! How...how do you want to do it?” His heart was hammering in his chest.

Haru looked like he wanted to run, but he just hugged himself tightly. “We could just sit on the couch?”

Rin swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, sure.” He moved when Haru didn't, walking over to the couch and sitting down. Haru followed, keeping his eyes fixed on Rin, but seemed reluctant to sit next to him.

“Haru,” Rin started, and Haru flinched. He looked like he was on the verge of breaking down entirely. “Haru, if you want me to stop, just tell me and I will. I promise.” He laid emphasis into the last two words, hoping they would calm Haru down somewhat. The Omega nodded jerkily. “I can just use my mouth, if you want? I won't touch you.”

“Okay.”

Haru still didn't move to sit down, so Rin decided to try something different. “Here,” he said, and slid off the couch to kneel on the ground. “How about I stay down here, so you can pull away whenever you want?”

He waited, and was rewarded when Haru gave a slow nod. The Omega sat down cautiously, seemingly still poised to bolt, and Rin shifted closer. With Haru bent forward, he could just reach the boy's neck.

Rin began to lean in, doing his best to move slowly. “Stop,” Haru squeaked out, and the Alpha froze. Haru was staring straight ahead, breathing fast. “S-sorry. Um, you won't bite me...right?”

“Of course not.” Rin frowned. “Just a straight-forward scenting, I promise.”

“It's...been a while. B-be gentle.”

“I will. Do you want me to keep going?”

“Y-yes.”

Rin leaned in again. Haru screwed his eyes shut, but didn't stop him. Rin shifted his gaze to Haru's neck and winced reflexively. Now that he was closer, he could see the subtle swelling of the scent glands. They obviously hadn't been used in a long time.

“Have you not been scenting yourself?” he asked, concern seeping into his tone.

Haru shook his head slightly. “Baths help a bit, but...I was afraid of what...” he swallowed, and Rin's eyes followed the bob of his throat, “what you might do if you smelled me.”

Rin pursed his lips, a little offended. “I won't do anything you don't want me to, okay?”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“Ready?” Haru gave a small nod.

Gently, Rin touched Haru's neck with his tongue, and felt an immediate shiver run through the Omega. He licked a wet stripe across the gland, then fit his mouth over it and sucked gently. Haru let out a gutteral moan and immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. Rin licked him again, soaking the swollen gland. After another gentle suck, the first tendril of Omega scent drifted into his nose, and he had to pause. Haru was eyeing him anxiously, but Rin was determined to prove his self-control, so he took a few deep breaths and gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

When Haru didn't say anything, he began to suck again, tonguing at the skin and easing the tense muscles. Haru whimpered throughout, the sound muffled by his hand. Finally Rin pulled away.

“Can I do the other side?” Haru nodded and shifted so Rin could reach. As he worked the other scent gland he felt Haru relax gradually. He sat back on his heels when he was done.

“Does that feel better?” he asked. Haru slumped into the couch, face flushed. He met Rin's eyes and flicked his gaze away.

“Yeah. Thank you.”

“Anytime. I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be right back.” Haru nodded.

 

As soon as he was alone, Rin leaned heavily against the bathroom door and palmed his aching erection. “ _Fuck_ ,” he murmured. His eyes fell closed and he slipped his hand into his pants. As he stroked himself, he concentrated on the memory of the sweet Omegan smell, the taste of Haru's neck, the heat between them. Too quickly, he was spilling over with a groan. Panting, he shook his head quickly to clear it, and set about cleaning himself off.

 

Back in the living room, Haru allowed himself a minute to relax. For the first time in weeks, his neck wasn't hurting. In fact, he felt good. Really good. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he looked down at himself. He was wet. _Fuck_. He was _not_ getting wet for an Alpha. Even if he had been patient and gentle and...Haru hid his face in his hands. Was this really okay? As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, he wanted it to be okay.

The creak of the bathroom door cut through his thoughts. Quickly, he flattened his expression and pressed his legs tight together. He couldn't let Rin know. Not yet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My gf drew some [fanart](http://haikyukulele.tumblr.com/post/128827326467/chapter-8-of-ybtm-is-up-abo-nsfw)!!!] 
> 
> Some of you have mentioned wanting to see Sousuke deal with some kind of challenge, as it's been pretty smooth sailing for him so far. Obvs didn't happen here, but I've got stuff in the pipeline ;)
> 
> Also, now that things are a bit more established, I'm not going to go day-by-day quite as much, i.e. a single chapter could span multiple days. That'll help move the story along ^ ^
> 
> If you feel so inclined, please let me know what you thought of the chapter! Feedback is very much appreciated, and helps me improve as a writer. 
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr as [haikyukulele](http://haikyukulele.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!


	9. Stirrings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long.
> 
> Okay folks, here's what's been going on. I was all excited to get to some big plot points, so I was intending to cover almost a week in one chapter, but it got long and unwieldy and I discovered that I'm bad at skimming over things. So I took a step back and split up the chapter smaller portions that I could dig into them a bit more detail. I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, but lesson learned, and hopefully the next chapter will come a lot sooner! 
> 
> Much love to everyone <3

When Ai awoke on Monday, he was momentarily confused by the absence of his collar, despite having gone without it the previous night as well. Between his Alpha’s collar and the white one he wore when he was unclaimed, he couldn’t remember ever having slept with a bare neck before this weekend. It made him feel decidedly uneasy, but the warmth of Sousuke’s mark kept his anxiety from spiraling out of control. The Alpha had been licking the wound regularly to speed up the healing process, but Ai still ended up having to spend a few nights without the collar’s comforting weight.

As he lay on his cushion and waited for Sousuke to come for him, Ai fiddled with the wall tether. The constraint it provided was mostly symbolic, but he missed the tug on his throat as he shifted in the night, a gentle reminded of his Alpha even while they slept apart.

The muffled sound of the door opening made Ai freeze and lie obediently still. A few minutes later, Sousuke entered the room and knelt beside Ai’s bed, reaching out to stroke the boy’s silky hair gently. Ai let out a small purr in response to the touch, his eyes drifting half-closed with pleasure. The sound came easier to him now; at first the strange tickle in his throat had disquieted him somewhat, but he had quickly come to enjoy the vibrations he could produce. His Alpha didn’t offer much of a response beyond a slight twitch at the corners of his lips, but Ai had been taught that an Omega’s purr was deeply satisfying for Alphas, and so never tried to resist when happiness sought to draw the sound from his chest.

“Good morning, little one,” Sousuke murmured. “I’m so proud of you for sleeping without your collar.” He saw Ai’s expression turn from contentment to one of longing and he rubbed the boy’s cheek with his thumb. “Don’t worry, you can have it back soon. Come, let’s get you some breakfast.”

When Ai was finished eating, Sousuke examined his neck closely. Ai tried to pay attention during the inspection, but kept getting distracted by how good his Alpha smelled. Without Sousuke’s firm hands on his neck, keeping his still, he would’ve immediately buried his face in the man’s shirt. The Alpha would be returning to work this morning, and thought made Ai’s heart ache. He’d loved having Sousuke around over the weekend, his comforting presence always nearby.

“It looks good,” Sousuke said, half to himself, as he ran a finger along the scarred skin. He was pleased with how quickly the mark had healed, and that it had remained vibrant against Ai’s pale skin. At his words, Ai perked up, shifting eagerly on the stool.

Sousuke chuckled. “Alright. Here you go, little one.” He took the collar from his pocket, amused by how his Omega’s eyes lit up, but didn’t put it on right away. Instead, he set it on the kitchen counter. “You may put it back on after your shower,” he said firmly. Ai nodded, holding back a sigh of frustration. He wanted it back on as soon as possible.

Sensing his Omega’s disappointment, Sousuke took the boy’s face in his hands and began giving him a gentle neck massage. He was very pleased when his ministrations drew another blissful purr from Ai’s throat, which vibrated lightly against his palms. The boy leaned heavily into Sousuke’s hands, all sadness forgotten.

“Good boy,” Sousuke murmured, caressing Ai’s face. He could feel the Omega’s purr filling him a sense of great contentment and accomplishment. “Can you stay awake today?”

Ai nodded, calmed by his Alpha’s touch. With Sousuke’s mark on his neck, he felt like he could do anything.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s with the dumb grin?” Sousuke smirked at Rin as they gathered their things for patrol. Rin was beaming at his locker like there was a puppy inside. Subtly, Sousuke shifted to take a look. No puppy.

“Oh, nothing,” Rin sing-songed, and Sousuke made a face. “Just…” his expression took on a dreamy quality, “Haru let me scent him…”

“Huh.” Sousuke raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Nice.”

“It _was_ …” Rin sighed. Sousuke frowned and snapped his fingers in front of Rin’s face.

“Stop that, you’re being annoying. And we need to head out.” Rin shot him a glare, but followed him to the police cruiser.

“Hey man, it’s a huge step for us. The swimming thing went great by the way, he loved it. We even talk now, just a bit!”

Sousuke made a disapproving sound as he pulled out of the parking lot, and Rin shot him a defensive look.

“Shut it, we have our own thing going on. I don’t give a damn if he talks, if that’s what it takes for him to let me in.”

“Hmm.”

“Whatever, I don’t expect you to understand. How’s yours?”

Sousuke hummed smugly. “Mated and registered.” He glance over to see Rin staring at him, flabbergasted. “But, y’know, a scenting is good too.”

Rin scowled and gave Sousuke a shove. “Fuck off! It’s not a competition.”

“Then why are you pouting?”

“I’m not…! Hmph.” Rin stared pointedly out the window. After a few seconds, his eyes flicked back over to Sousuke. “…I’m happy for you.”

Sousuke allowed himself a dreamy smile of his own. “Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

 

His Alpha had given him a second chance at staying awake, and Ai was determined to make him proud this time. He could already tell that being mated made a big difference. The mark on his neck made him feel like he was being watched over by his Alpha, and he reveled in its comforting warmth.

Sousuke had stripped his bed before leaving for work, so Ai started the day by stuffing the sheets into the laundry. Once the machine was humming gently, he stretched, letting out a little groan. He was still a little sore from the weekend, but his yoga routine would help. He resolved to do it daily now that Sousuke trusted him to stay awake.

He took his time, stretching the tight muscles in his thighs and stomach before starting on the more intense poses. An hour later, he was shaky and sweaty, but flushed with energy. After a cool shower, he eagerly clicked his collar into place and peeled off the old patches, setting new ones neatly on the counter for when his Alpha returned. He felt a rush of joy from doing as his Alpha told him. Not wearing the patches for a while was okay, he’d been told so.

It was after he had washed all the dishes leftover from breakfast and was sitting in front of the tv eating apple slices that he started getting restless. Something was niggling in the back of his mind, and he wasn’t quite sure of the cause. Frowning, he stood, pulling at his shirt while he tried to figure out what he wanted. His eyes drifted to one of the pillows on the couch and he picked it up, running his hand lightly over the fabric. _Soft_. He rubbed his cheek against it, feeling settled by the sensation. Hugging the pillow close to his chest, he picked up another one. This fabric was rougher and he frowned, tossing it away. That wouldn’t do at all.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the linen closet door. His face broke into a smile and he crossed the room quickly. Throwing open the door, he gazed in wonder at the plethora of pillows and blankets stuffed into the small space. This was exactly what he’d been hoping for.

Setting his pillow gently off to the side, he began rooting through the bedding, rubbing his face and hands against the soft fabric and purring lightly to himself. Before long, he’d buried himself completely, and he paused. It was dark and warm in the closet and he no longer felt any of the previous restlessness.

 _Oh_ , he thought, realization dawning on him. He’d been so preoccupied by his new life with his Alpha that he’d completely forgotten about when his next heat would come. Thinking back to the last time he’d seen a calendar, he blushed heavily. It had been in Sousuke’s room, and he vaguely remembered that the coming weekend had been circled. Sousuke had been keeping track all along.

Now that he understood what he was doing, he set about nesting with a sense of purpose and determination. Wriggling out of the cocoon of bedding he’d created in the linen closet, he began picking out the blankets and pillows that pleased him most, carting them off to his room in large armfuls. His nest would be a place of comfort during the days leading up to his heat, and where he would recover after it was over. It needed to be perfect.

 

* * *

 

 

“Aiichirou?” Sousuke called out as he entered the apartment, surprised that the Omega wasn’t there to greet him. He heard a shuffling sound and Ai emerged from his room, wearing a cozy sweater that Sousuke had intentionally bought a few sizes too big for him.

Sousuke held out his arms and Ai rushed into them, hugging him tight. He looked up at his Alpha with big eyes, and when Sousuke searched them for signs of distress, he was pleased to find none. Ai nuzzled his chest, then stepped back so he could sign _I missed you, Alpha_.

“I missed you too, little one,” Sousuke replied, rubbing small circles into Ai’s hip with his thumb. “Did you have a good day?”

Ai nodded, looking proud of himself. He grabbed Sousuke’s hand and began tugging him toward his room, then froze and ran back to the kitchen. Snatching the new vocal inhibitors off the counter, he presented them to Sousuke, bouncing up on his toes.

Sousuke raised an eyebrow, then graced Ai with a smile, sending pleasurable shivers down the Omega’s spine.

“Good boy,” he murmured, taking the patches and applying them with exaggerated care. Then he pulled Ai close, crooning into his ear and caressing his sides. Ai melted into his embrace, eyelids fluttering with joy at his Alpha’s approval. When Sousuke pulled back, the Omega leaned into him unsteadily, a blissful smile on his face.

“What did you want to show me?” Sousuke prompted after a moment, bemused by how dazed his little Omega looked. Ai blinked a few times, then shook his head to clear it. He took Sousuke’s hand again, leading him to his little room. The Alpha raised his eyebrows in surprise, finally noticing that Ai had somehow managed to muscle his heavy dresser out into the living room, but he made no comment.

They stopped in the doorway and the Omega huddled close to Sousuke, nuzzling again. Sousuke couldn’t help but give a small snort of amusement.

The Omega had filled his room with most of the blankets and pillows from the closet and several from the living room as well. The room was small enough that Ai had made a cozy nest by lining the walls with pillows, layering them in a circle with his regular sleeping cushion in the center. Blankets were haphazardly strewn around as if the little Omega had been burrowing in them, and Sousuke had no doubt that that was exactly what he’d been doing. The boy’s small fan was running in the corner, presumably to provide cool air while he worked.

Sousuke looked down at Ai and stroked his hair. “You did a great job,” he told him, praise in his tone, and Ai squirmed happily. The nest was for him, not the Alpha, but he still craved the man’s approval. He nosed at Sousuke’s chest, gravitating up toward his neck, where the Alpha’s scent would be strongest. A deep craving was rising within him, to have the smell wrapped around him and soaking into his skin.

Before he realized what he was doing, Ai was on his tip-toes, straining to reach Sousuke’s scent glands and falling just short. He felt the Alpha’s chest rumble under his fingertips as the man chuckled, and he dropped back down, embarrassed by his lack of inhibition.

 _Sorry, Alpha_ he signed quickly, ducking his head. A hand came to rest on his neck, right above the collar, and Ai looked up as Sousuke guided him over to the couch. Sitting, the Alpha pulled Ai forward so the boy was straddling his lap, then caught the Omega’s gaze and gave a small nod.

Ai’s face lit up and he immediately latched onto Sousuke’s scent glands, sucking eagerly. He let out a little moan as the musky scent filled his lungs, unaware of how his hips had started to roll. Sousuke let him get on with it, one hand resting on the boy’s shifting hip, the other rubbing his back. He was pleased by his Omega’s unbridled desire for him, if a little concerned that he was already so eager this long before his heat was supposed to begin.

After rubbing his face and neck against the activated scent glands and thoroughly coating himself in Alpha musk, Ai finally pulled back. Sousuke’s neck was a bit sore from the boy’s overly enthusiastic scenting, but he made no indication of his discomfort. The Omega was flushed and glassy-eyed, swaying from the strength of the smell, but Sousuke held him steadily, supporting his small body.

“Feel better?” he asked, amusement tinged with concern in his eyes.

Ai nodded, still a little embarrassed, but thankfully his Alpha didn’t seem upset by his greedy actions. Sousuke gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and he relaxed further, settling against the Alpha’s hands.

“Let’s get you some dinner,” Sousuke murmured, gazing at Ai fondly. He’d give the Omega bigger portions starting today.

 

Over dinner, they discussed Ai’s upcoming heat. Sousuke had indeed been keeping a close eye on the Omega’s cycle, and while he didn’t expect things to get started until the weekend, he told Ai that he would get time off on Friday just in case.

“I’ll talk to Rin too,” he added. “He could bring his Omega over here during the day so you don’t have to be alone. Would you like that?”

Ai nodded eagerly, delighted by the idea. He could already feel an increased desire for company and skinship that would only grow as his heat got nearer. Sousuke was less keen about leaving Ai in the hands of Rin’s rebellious Omega, but he cared about Ai’s happiness more and knew that it was important to cultivate Ai’s Omegan friendships.

 

* * *

 

 

When Rin got home, Haru was waiting for him with his swimsuit in hand. Though the Omega’s expression was blank, Rin could detect nervousness in his body language and hope in his eyes. He smiled at the boy’s eagerness.

“Okay, okay, let me change. Then we can go.”

The apprehension left Haru’s eyes to be replaced by excitement. He still felt some lingering shyness from the scenting session the day before, but Rin hadn’t pushed for more physical contact since. And the Alpha was keeping his promise about taking Haru to the pool again. Haru worried the inside of his lip as Rin got ready. It was becoming harder and harder to remain so guarded.

 

At the pool, Rin refrained from trying to get near Haru, swimming in the far lane instead. He got out much sooner than the Omega and contented himself with watching from the bleachers. Haru really was a sight to see in the water, his movements languid and graceful. Rin couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips, not when Haru looked so happy.

It took him a moment to respond to the buzzing of his phone, distracted as he was, but he answered it immediately when he saw it was a call from Sousuke. Haru watched him out of the corner of his eye as Rin chatted, and drifted close when the conversation seemed to be wrapping up.

“That was Sousuke,” Rin said in response to Haru’s questioning gaze. The Omega looked away as if to deny that he’d been at all curious, and Rin chuckled.

“He asked if you’d mind keeping his Omega company during the day tomorrow,” Rin continued, tailoring his words to make it seem like Sousuke actually cared about Haru’s say in the matter. The Omega’s eyes narrowed imperceptibly, and he busied himself getting out of the pool to put off answering. Rin’s gaze drifted over Haru’s body, lingering appreciatively on the lean muscle of his chest and stomach. The Omega’s skin glistened with pool water, and as Haru came to stand in front of him, Rin found that his mouth had gone dry. Summoning all of his self-control and focus, he tilted his head up to look Haru in the eye, keeping his gaze steady. His cheeks felt hot, but he’d schooled his features into an expression of casual indifference, or so he hoped.

Haru regarded him cautiously, but made no move to cover himself or shrink away. After a moment, he gave a small nod. “Not for _him_ ,” he muttered, glaring a little at Rin’s phone. “For Ai.”

Rin blinked in surprise at the nickname, but decided not to comment on it. “Cool, I’m sure the kid will be happy to see you. Ready to go home?”

Haru shrugged, which Rin figured was as close to a yes as he’d get. Standing, he headed toward the locker room, trusting Haru to follow behind. Alphas typically made their Omegas walk in front, so they could keep an eye on them, but Rin had quickly learned that Haru didn’t much care for having Rin behind him.

At least he was no longer as averse to wearing Rin’s collar in public. The sight of the purple band around the Omega’s neck made Rin stupidly happy, though he made a mental note to buy Haru one that was more waterproof. While the boy didn’t wear the collar when they were home, Rin could imagine that the damp fabric was uncomfortable on the ride back.

He’d do it tomorrow he decided, and maybe get Haru a sketchbook too. When taking out the trash that morning, Rin had found scraps of paper in the recycling bin decorated with small, but detailed sketches. Most were of ocean creatures, but a few depicted the face of a boy Rin didn’t recognize. The Omega was a surprisingly good artist, and Rin had tucked the drawings into his pocket, reluctant to throw them out. Maybe, he thought idly on the drive home, one day Haru would draw him with the same care. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A number of people expressed interest in Haru and Ai hanging out together more, so we'll get into that next chapter!
> 
> Thanks everyone for being so patient! 
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr as [haikyukulele](http://haikyukulele.tumblr.com/)!


	10. Giving and Receiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!! (to those who celebrate that kind of thing) 
> 
> I finished this chapter just in time for the holidays, and it's about three times as long as the last one so get excited! I'm pretty stoked about how it came out :D
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments, I appreciate them more than you know! And an especially huge thank you to [Strider_Sis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Strider_Sis) for all their help on this chapter! <3
> 
> (TW: anxiety, panic attacks)

Sousuke shifted his weight from one side to the other, fingers flexing on the back of Ai's neck. His Omega glanced up at him worriedly. Sousuke had been antsy all morning, but it had gotten worse now that Rin and Haru were expected to arrive any minute. Chewing on his lip, Ai moved closer to the man, pressing his cheek into Sousuke's side, hoping to steady him.

The touch seemed to snap Sousuke out of it somewhat, and he loosened his grip on Ai's neck, rubbing his thumb along the boy’s hairline apologetically.

“Sorry,” he grunted. Then after a moment, “I don't like leaving you alone.” The “with Nanase” was not spoken aloud, but heavily implied. Ai gripped Sousuke's shirt and nuzzled him intently, trying to soothe his restless Alpha. He let out a gentle coo, trusting that it would relax Sousuke like the last time he had used it. To his relief, he felt Sousuke's tense shoulders drop, and the rhythm of his breathing slowed.

“I know what you're doing,” Sousuke grumbled, a little put-out by being so easily manipulated. He heaved a sigh and dropped a kiss onto Ai's head to show that he wasn’t actually upset. Just then, a few sharp knocks came from the front door. Sousuke didn't release his Omega, walking them over to the door together and pulling it open.

Rin was already dressed for work, looking rather handsome in his police uniform. Haru hung back, face turned away to avoid eye contact with Sousuke. He refused to duck his head, but he knew better than to stare down an Alpha, especially one that already disliked him, in his own home.

“Come on in,” Sousuke said, bumping wrists with Rin and stepping back to let the two of them into the apartment. As Haru crossed the threshold, his eyes narrowed and his nose wrinkled in disgust. Sousuke's musk hung heavily in the air, making him feel distinctly unwelcome and uncomfortable. Without much thought, he leaned forward and took a deep breath of Rin's scent, feeling somewhat calmed by its familiarity. When he realized what he was doing, he froze and straightened. Thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed, their attention focused on Ai instead.

Sousuke had nudged the boy forward, and Ai went to greet Rin obediently. Rin blinked at the small Omega, then burst out laughing. “Oh my god, Sousuke, I knew you had a big mouth but damn!” The bite stretched down the side of Ai’s neck, encircling the crook with a wide ring of teeth-marks.

The other Alpha scowled, glancing down at the bond mark. It wasn't _that_ big. A small sound directed his gaze at Haru, whose lips were twitching with mirth. That made him scowl even harder.

Ai looked between them with big worried eyes, self-consciously shrinking in on himself. Rin picked up on the Omega's anxiety and calmed himself down quickly. He reached out and pet the boy's head, still a bit damp from the shower he’d taken earlier.

“Sorry kid, I'm just teasing. Your mark is stunning, wear it with pride.”

Ai smiled tentatively, rubbing at the edge of his mark with his thumb. _Thank you, Alpha_ , he signed finally. He _was_ proud of the mark, proud to belong to Sousuke. And secretly he was pleased that the mark was quite visible, despite being partially obstructed by his collar. Most Alphas wouldn't bother an Omega with a colored collar, but some took the lack of an additional bond mark as a challenge, thinking they could steal the Omega away and claim them for themselves. Sousuke's mark left no room for doubt that Ai was spoken for, and the size would easily deter any Alpha who felt like fighting for Ai's ownership.

Rin smiled back at the boy and stepped aside so Haru could say hello too. Their greeting was more intimate this time; Haru leaned down and rubbed their cheeks together in a nuzzle that left Ai giddy with happiness. He really wanted to be friends with the other Omega and Haru's greeting indicated that he was receptive. Over Ai's shoulder, Haru glanced up at Sousuke, whose nostrils were flared in annoyance. When they made eye contact, Sousuke let out another wave of dominating stench that made Haru want to gag. Consciously, he looked away to the side, instead of down, and stepped away from Ai.

Sousuke followed Haru's movements with intense focus, further annoyed by the Omega's lack of submission but continued passivity. “We should get going,” he grunted at Rin without taking his eyes off Haru. The other Alpha nodded slowly, frowning at the tension that hung in the air. Walking over, he nudged Sousuke's leg with his knee.

“Cut out the intimidation, your Omega is shaking,” he hissed. A chill went down Sousuke's spine as he turned his attention to Ai. The boy was playing with his fingers anxiously, looking between Haru and Sousuke, his shoulders trembling. Quickly, Sousuke moved to Ai's side and knelt before him, pulling him into his arms and guiding the Omega’s face into his neck. He felt Ai flinch at the residual bite of aggression in his scent, but the boy settled into him as it was replaced with a more calming odor.

“Sorry, little one,” he murmured into Ai's ear. “It's okay, it's okay.” He rubbed Ai's back gently until the boy's breathing slowed and his small hands stopped kneading the Alpha’s shirt.

When Sousuke stood back up, Haru noted that he had the decency to look ashamed that he had frightened his Omega. Taking a deep breath, Sousuke inclined his head at Haru.

“Sorry, Nanase. Thank you for keeping Aiichirou company today.”

 _Sure_ , Haru signed. He was still very wary of Sousuke, but the Alpha seemed to have resolved to be cordial, for Ai’s sake.

Sousuke turned to Rin. “Shall we?”

“Yeah.” Rin cocked an eyebrow, but Sousuke shook his head. They could talk later. Dropping it, Rin smiled at Ai. “Haru has my number, and you have Sousuke’s, so be sure to contact one of us if you need anything.” The Omegas nodded. “I’ll pick you up around five,” Rin told Haru, then he and Sousuke left, locking the door behind them.

Ai made to head into the living room, but Haru caught his arm. He moved into the smaller boy's space, inhaling deeply.

“You're going into heat soon,” he commented in a low voice. The smell was faint and somewhat masked by Sousuke’s scent, but distinctive. Ai nodded, looking surprised that Haru had noticed.

 _At the end of the week_ , he signed. _I started nesting already, wanna see?_

Haru blinked. “Sure,” he said after a moment, unable to deny the tentative excitement in the Omega's expression.

Ai smiled brightly and led Haru to his room, a spring in his step. Haru had to admit, the nest looked very cozy. He’d never been much for nesting himself, preferring to wrap himself in water instead of blankets, but he could see the appeal.

Movement at his side made him realize that Ai was glancing from him to the nest and back again. The little Omega was playing with his fingers like he wanted to say something. After a moment, Haru blinked with realization. Did the boy want to cuddle?

Haru’s jaw clenched reflexively. He hadn’t really _cuddled_ with anyone since…

He took a deep, steadying breath. Something inside of him wanted to soothe Ai, to comfort him in a way an Alpha couldn't. It was a strange urge, one he wasn’t very familiar with.  However, he recognized it as the same instinct that had driven the Omegas in school to huddle together before one was about to leave for their heat. He’d never tried to take part, reluctant to join any of the Omegan cliques that had formed around him, but Ai looked so hopeful. Something twinged in Haru’s chest. The kid had come to Yamazaki through the clinic, like Haru. He wouldn’t have any Omega friends in the area yet either. And as much as Ai seemed to adore his Alpha, he looked like the type who would get lonely.

Resolve settled inside Haru and he offered a smile to Ai. “Your nest looks really comfortable. If you want, we can…” He trailed off and gestured at the blankets.

A huge smile spread across Ai’s face and he nodded furiously. Before Haru realized what was happening, Ai had grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door. Then he launched himself into the nest and burrowed into the blankets, peeking up at Haru with big, bright eyes.

Haru snorted a little and dropped to his knees, crawling into the nest with a bit more decorum and settling down beside Ai. The room was warm, with low lighting, and the soft texture of the blankets and pillows appealed to his Omegan senses in a way he usually tried to ignore. He let out a satisfied sigh, then turned his head to look at Ai and held out a hand.

Ai’s cheeks went pink, but he didn’t hesitate to move closer. Haru slipped his arm under the small Omega and pulled him into his chest. Ai wiggled a bit to get comfortable, then settled against Haru with a noise of contentment. Inhaling deeply, Haru let out a sigh of relief. Ai’s scent dominated the space, drowning out the aggressive Alpha musk that permeated the rest of the apartment. He allowed his eyes to drift closed, feeling calmer than he had in a long time.

 

Cuddling with another Omega was very different than cuddling with his Alpha, Ai decided. Haru was much smaller, for one, and didn’t hold him with the strength and possessiveness that was inherent in Sousuke’s every touch. He felt a different kind of comfort from Haru, but he liked it very much.

It wasn’t particularly surprising to him, when he regained consciousness sometime later, that he had fallen asleep. From the sound of Haru’s slow heartbeat, the other Omega had drifted off as well. Ai allowed a purr to swell in his chest, the noise breaking the silence. Haru stirred in response, absently rubbing his face against Ai’s grey hair. Ai purred louder, delighted by the show of familiarity.

Slowly, Haru blinked awake, bringing Ai's happy smile into focus. His eyebrows furrowed a little and he put a hand on Ai’s chest. The thrum of the little Omega’s purr vibrated against his palm, but it faltered when Ai saw a touch of sadness in Haru’s eyes.

Haru sighed, looking away from Ai’s questioning expression. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been close to anyone like this,” he admitted finally.

Ai touched Haru’s chin lightly and nuzzled his cheek when he turned back. _It’s nice, isn’t it?_ he signed.

A smile tugged at the edge of Haru’s mouth. “Yeah, it is.”

 

* * *

 

On the way into work, Rin frowned over at Sousuke.

“What the hell was that back there?”

Sousuke feigned ignorance. “What was what?”

“Fuck off, you know exactly what I’m talking about. Why are you being so hostile toward my Omega?”

“He’s not really _your_ Omega, he barely lets you near him...” Sousuke muttered.

Rin stiffened, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. “For all intents and purposes, he is,” he said through gritted teeth. “I have the certificate of ownership to prove it. And don’t change the subject. What’s your deal?”

Sousuke scrubbed a hand over his face. “It’s probably just because Aiichirou’s heat is coming up. Got me on edge.”

“Hm.” Rin didn’t look convinced, but by then they had arrived at the station. As they got out of the car, Sousuke hesitated.

“Ah, speaking of which, could you cover my shifts on Friday, and Monday too if necessary? Ai’s heat shouldn’t get started until the weekend, but just in case…”

Rin pursed his lips, a little annoyed that Sousuke would ask for a favor right after he’d been so rude to Haru, but they’d been friends a long time and it wasn’t like Rin hadn’t seen this behavior before. Some would say that Sousuke’s tendency to be overprotective made him a good Alpha. Rin thought it made him a bit of an asshole. Still, he knew it was well-intentioned, and Ai didn’t deserve to suffer through any portion of his heat alone just because Sousuke couldn’t pull the stick out of his ass.

“Yeah alright. Will you take my Thursday afternoon then?”

“Sure. Thanks, Rin. I’ll go let the captain know.”

Rin nodded and watched the other Alpha head down the hall to the captain’s office. Best friends or not, he wasn’t going to put up with that kind of attitude toward his Omega. It was his duty to protect Haru, even from Sousuke if necessary. Running a hand through his hair, Rin turned away and hoped that that would be the end of it.

 

Sousuke knocked on the office door and waited for a go-ahead from inside before entering. Captain Mikoshiba was sitting with his feet propped up on his desk, sifting through some papers. He set them down as Sousuke entered, a personable grin spreading across his face.

“Yamazaki! What can I do for you?” He stood and they tapped their wrists together in greeting.

“My Omega is going into heat this weekend,” Sousuke started, cutting right to the chase. Immediately, the captain nodded his understanding.

“Ah, so you’d like some time to help him through it? Good man!”

“Yes, I’d like to take Friday off, and Monday too if it goes that long.”

“Of course, of course! You’ll need to find someone to cover your shifts though, I hope you know.”

“Matsuoka agreed to, if I take his Thursday afternoon shift. Is that okay?”

“Sure thing! Just fill this out.” Mikoshiba dug through the filing cabinet behind him and handed Sousuke a form.

“Right away, sir.”

He made to leave, but Mikoshiba stopped him. “Hey, after your Omega’s heat is over, I want to take you and Matsuoka out. I never properly congratulated you two on finding Omegas!”

“You really don’t have to do that, sir.”

“Nonsense, I know this great lounge, and you can even bring the Omegas along! Next week, Yamazaki, you’re coming.” His tone left no room for argument, so Sousuke inclined his head.

“Yes, sir.” He’d have argued more, but now that he’d mated Ai he was a little more open to taking him out.

 

* * *

 

The gurgle of Ai’s stomach finally got the two Omegas out of the nest. Ai was reluctant to leave the cocoon of warmth, but he couldn’t deny his hunger. They made their way to the kitchen and Ai peered into the fridge.

 _I’m not a very good cook_ he signed apologetically, but Haru just shrugged.

“That’s alright, I can cook. I lived by myself for years before…well, you know.”

Ai nodded. _Do you think…_ he started, then paused. Haru’s questioning gaze prompted him to continue, so he finished quickly. _Do you think you could teach me? I want to be able to cook for my Alpha, and to make good lunches for myself and stuff!_

Haru raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Sure,” he said after a moment. Ai bounced up and down delightedly.

_Thank you so much!_

“It’s fine, gives us something to do. Did you have anything in mind for lunch?”

 _Hmm…_ Ai chewed his lip. Then he looked up excitedly. _Can we make omurice? My mom used to make it for me all the time!_

Haru gave a small smile. “That’s simple enough. We’ll need rice and eggs, and some kind of meat.”

Ai looked into the fridge again. _We have eggs, and oh! I found some ham!_

“Perfect. Grab that and four eggs. Do you have a rice cooker?”

 _Yep, down here._ Ai opened the cabinet beside the stove and pulled out the appliance. From another cabinet, he produced a bag of rice and an onion.

_Can we add this too? My mom always made it with onions._

“Sure. Can you chop it yourself, or do you need help?”

 _I can do it! I’ve helped my Alpha by chopping vegetables before._ Haru’s lips twitched as Ai puffed up with pride. He began measuring out the rice while Ai got out a cutting board and a knife. Once the rice had started cooking, he took a look at the ham Ai had found. It was already cooked, so Haru ferreted out a knife of his own and began cutting it into small cubes.

He finished shortly before Ai, so he went to find some butter. It was easily located in the door of the fridge, as was the ketchup. Ai was just setting down his knife, so Haru asked, “Can you get out a frying pan?”

Ai nodded and pulled one out of the cabinet under where he had been working. Haru set about sautéing the chopped onions, while Ai watched closely.

 _That doesn’t look too hard_ , he commented after a while, and Haru nodded.

“It’s really not, you just cook them until they’re mostly see-through.” He paused and glanced over at Ai. “So when you said your mom made this for you…”

 _My foster mother. She and my father are Betas, and they raised me. She used to make this for me after I had panic attacks. Comfort food._ Ai watched the onions sizzle with a distant expression. _My anxiety made me quite a handful. I guess most pure Omegas are._

Haru flinched a little when Ai signed _pure_ , but thankfully Ai didn’t notice. “It’s not your fault,” he said finally. “You can’t help the way you were bred.”

Ai shrugged. _I suppose. I didn’t like how much my anxiety worried them. They were assigned a handler to keep watch over me while they were at work, cause I would have really bad panic attacks when they left me alone. Being tied up helped, but I would pull against the tether cause the pressure felt good on my neck, and sometimes I’d pass out._

Haru frowned. He’d never felt that strongly about the white collar he’d been made to wear, thinking of it more as an inconvenience if anything.

 _But now…_ Ai’s hand pressed against the mark on his neck, vivid against his skin. Then he looked up at Haru and smiled. _I actually slept without my collar, for two nights even! I’ve gotten so much better since my Alpha mated me. I guess it’s kinda weird to say, but I feel like I can be more independent now. I’m not constantly scared of triggering a panic attack. Now that I belong to him, I feel free._

Haru’s eyes widened, and for a while he couldn’t say anything in response. He turned back to the onions and poked at them with his spatula while he processed Ai’s words. For so long he’d avoided Alphas, had assumed that all the starry-eyed Omegas around him had been brainwashed by pheromones and centuries of selective breeding. He was an anomaly, an Omega born from Beta parents. Submission was not ingrained in him like it was in Ai. When Alphas tried to dominate him, his first instinct was to fight back, resist. And that would make them angry, and aggressive. Their pretty croons would melt into growls and they would try to take what they thought was theirs by right.

He jumped when he felt a gentle hand on his elbow. Shaken out of his thoughts, he looked back toward Ai. The small Omega’s eyes were wide with concern.

 _Are you okay?_ he signed tentatively. Haru sighed.

“Yeah, sorry. It’s just a little weird for me to hear you say that. The idea of being owned by an Alpha has always seemed suffocating to me. You saw how possessive Yamazaki got when I greeted you, right? Doesn’t that bother you?”

Ai hugged himself and looked away. _It was a little scary_ , he replied finally, his signs small. _I want to be friends with you, but I can’t if he doesn’t want me to. It’s frightening when your Alpha sees danger in something you think is safe._

Haru frowned, but Ai continued.

 _I’m conditioned to defer to his judgement, and it really stresses me out to think about going against him._ Ai gave a pained smile. _And I’ve only known him for a little over a week! It’s unnerving to think about how much trust I’ve placed in someone I barely know._

Ai was looking at the floor now and his hands shook as he signed. Haru’s frown deepened and he quietly turned off the stove so he could focus completely on the other Omega.

_I’ve signed my life away, and the only guarantee I have that he won’t mistreat me is what…the clinic’s background check? My own gut judgement of his scent?_

“Ai,” Haru said quickly, dropping to one knee. From the lower angle, he could see the boy’s eyes darting back and forth with agitation. “Ai, calm down. It’s okay.”

Ai’s breathing was coming in short gasps, his signs barely understandable. _I…trust him…I.. have to…him. I don’t have…I can’t..._

“Ai,” Haru said again, tension creeping into his voice. He didn’t know what to do. Ai was deteriorating rapidly. All at once, the Omega choked out a sob, eyes seeming to stare right through Haru like he wasn’t even there.

 _Punishment…I’m…panic…doubted…deserve…sorry…sorry…sorry…_ The signs were disjointed and sloppy. Haru reached out hesitantly, unsure if his touch would make things better or worse.

“Ai? What do you need? How can I help?” Abruptly, Haru realized that if Sousuke or Rin were here they would know what to do. Alphas took classes on this stuff, didn’t they? And here he was, useless. There hadn’t been any AO Omegas in his school, and on the rare occasion that an Omega did freak out, they were always removed from the classroom immediately and calmed down…somehow. Inwardly, Haru cursed. If he were a better Omega, he would know what Ai needed.

Tears began spilling down Ai’s cheeks and he clutched his head between his hands, sucking in each breath like the air wasn’t giving him enough oxygen. Suddenly, he shook his head violently and straightened, determination breaking through the panic.

“Are you -,” Haru started, but Ai turned away and ran toward his room. After a moment of shock, Haru followed, reaching the doorway in time to see Ai fumbling with a scent mask. As soon as he managed to flip a switch on the side successfully, he fitted the mask over his nose and mouth and activated it. Immediately, he sunk to his knees with a whine of relief.

Haru stood in stunned silence, eyes wide. Was this what being an AO Omega meant? Suddenly he felt very thankful for his heritage.

“Ai…?” he asked hesitantly, kneeling beside the other Omega. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do this to you…”

The boy’s eyes, half-lidded and tired, flicked to Haru’s face. Slowly, Ai fastened the straps of the mask around the back of his head, then slumped against the wall.

 _It’s not your fault_ , he signed finally, taking deep slow breaths. _Sorry for worrying you. I’ll be okay._ His eyebrows furrowed. _I’d been doing so well too…_

Haru’s heart ached at the disappointment and resignation in the Omega’s eyes. “C’mon,” he said softly, holding out his hand, “let’s go finish the omurice.” Ai looked up in surprise and Haru offered a small smile. “Comfort food, right?”

Ai nodded and took Haru’s hand, getting unsteadily to his feet. Then to Haru’s surprise, the small Omega gave him a big hug. After a moment of hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Ai too, ignoring how the hard plastic of the scent mask pressed into his chest.

When Ai pulled away, he signed, _Thank you, Haru_ . But instead of spelling out the name, Ai used the sign for _fish_ , substituting an H handshape for the usual open palm. Haru’s eyes widened and Ai faltered. _Can I call you that?_

“Yeah,” Haru breathed, unexpectedly touched. “Yeah, whatever you want.”

The corners of Ai’s eyes crinkled as he smiled under the scent mask. Before they headed back to the kitchen, he turned it off and removed it, stashing it in his nest.

 _It helps calm me down, but I’ll get sleepy if I wear it much longer,_ he explained, and Haru nodded his understanding. _Have you been getting more used to Matsuoka-san’s scent?_

Haru’s cheeks went a little pink, and he busied himself reheating the onions. “Yeah, a bit. And you can call him Rin, I’m sure he’d want you to. Now, can you check on the rice?”

Ai cocked his head at the swift change of subject, but he didn’t pry.

 

* * *

 

When their shift finally ended and Rin and Sousuke were heading out to Rin’s car, Rin paused for a moment in the parking lot.

“Hey, I just remembered I wanted to swing by the mall after work today. Do you mind?”

Sousuke shrugged. “Sure, whatever.”

Rin drove while Sousuke stared out the window, a preoccupied expression on his face.

“You worried about Nitori?” Rin asked. Sousuke started and shot a frown in Rin’s direction.

“No.” Rin rolled his eyes. “Fine, a little. I’m more concerned about Nanase being in my apartment unsupervised.”

“Sheesh, you’re acting like he’s an untrained dog or something.” A beat of silence passed. “Oh my god, that’s exactly what you think! I can’t believe you.”

Sousuke crossed his arms over his chest and settled into the car seat like a petulant child.

“Look,” Rin said, exasperated. “I don’t know what you have against my Omega, but you need to get over it. Yours obviously wants to be friends with him, and you shouldn’t make him feel bad about it. Your opinions are practically law to him, don’t abuse the power.”

Sousuke sighed as they pulled into a parking spot. “Fine, fine. Sorry.”

Rin eyed him as they got out of the car. “You’ve got to chill out, man. I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Sousuke ignored him. “What’re we here for?”

Rin pursed his lips in annoyance, but Sousuke was already heading inside the building. “A sketchbook and a collar,” he said after jogging to catch up.

“For Nanase? I thought he had one already.”

“I want to get him a nice waterproof one for swimming.”

“And the sketchbook?”

Rin shrugged as they entered the art store. “Apparently he draws. I found some sketches in the trash, they were actually pretty good.”

When they got to the right aisle, he paused and considered the available options carefully. “What do you think, binding on the side or the top?”

Sousuke made a noncommittal noise. “Do you know what his dominant hand is?” he asked finally.

Rin considered. “I’m pretty sure he’s right-handed.”

“Then it probably doesn’t matter that much. Still, if he’ll be drawing on the backs of the pages, you might want to go with one of those.” He gestured at the sketchbooks with the spiral binding on the top.

Rin nodded. “Okay, yeah. Thanks man.”

Sousuke offered a slight smile.

After Rin paid for the book, they headed to _Omega Accoutrements_ , on the next floor down. Sousuke had come here when getting ready for Ai’s arrival; it was where he’d bought Ai’s collar and bed, as well as the scent mask.

A few other people were also browsing the aisles. A kindly-looking Beta woman was picking out vitamin supplements, while the young Omega girl accompanying her gazed around with big eyes and fiddled with the leash attached to her white collar. When she saw Sousuke and Rin, she squeaked and wormed her way under the woman’s arm, clinging to her side and hiding her face from the big Alphas. Over by the scent masks, a lone Alpha was listening carefully as a Beta employee explained how to refill the scent canisters. Another Alpha, standing near the pregnancy and childcare books, watched patiently as his Omega signed to him. Sousuke could pick out the white circles on the boy’s neck even at a distance, as well as the subtle swelling of his belly under his shirt. His hands shook as he signed, but he had a happy smile on his face, and his Alpha had clear affection in his eyes as he nodded in response. Adding another book to the small pile in his basket, the Alpha took his Omega’s hand and led him toward the cashier, giving Sousuke and Rin a cordial nod as they passed.

Sousuke peeled away from Rin as the other Alpha headed to the collar section, gravitating toward a wall of soft plushies. A sign above them excitedly proclaimed that they would “put a smile on any Omega’s face!!”

Sousuke peered at them thoughtfully. He felt the need to apologize for his behavior that morning, and judging from the clothes Ai had picked out when they went shopping, the boy liked cutesy animals. Thinking back, Sousuke had a vague memory of cats being featured on several of the shirts, so he picked out a decently-sized one and gave its black fur a few experimental pets. _Very soft_.

The sound of a picture being taken made his head snap up, and he glowered when he saw Rin grinning at his phone.

“What the hell, Rin?”

“Hah, I couldn’t resist! You were frowning at that toy so seriously, it was hilarious!”

Sousuke huffed. “Did you find a collar?”

Rin nodded and showed Sousuke a blue collar made of shiny waterproof material. “It’ll match his eyes,” he mumbled, looking away as pink dusted his cheeks.

Sousuke smirked, then glanced back at the cat toy. His expression softened. “I’m sure he’ll appreciate it,” he told Rin, smiling a little.

A moment of silence passed, then Rin made a face. “Oh my god, our Omegas are turning us to mush. I need to go beat something up to regain a shed of my former manliness.”

Sousuke barked out a laugh. “I know what you mean. C’mon, let’s get out of here before being around these toys turns me into a Beta.”

  


They arrived back at Sousuke’s apartment a short time later. Sousuke knocked twice as a warning, then unlocked the door and stepped inside, Rin following close behind. As he kicked off his shoes, Sousuke sniffed the air. His eyes narrowed.

“Aiichirou?” he called out, moving into the living room. The two Omegas sat on the floor, Ai in Haru’s lap, with a big blanket wrapped around them. A show about cartoon fish was playing on the tv and some dirty dishes rested on the low table. When Ai heard Sousuke, he looked over quickly and scrambled to his feet.

 _Welcome home, Alpha!_ he signed cheerily, but Sousuke’s expression stayed stoney. He grabbed Ai’s arms and pulled him forward, turning his face from side to side and examining him closely.

“What happened?” he asked in a flat voice, and Ai’s smile faltered.

 _I had a small panic attack_ , Ai signed nervously, ducking his head in submission. Sousuke’s nostrils flared, and he heard Rin swear quietly behind him. _But I’m okay now, Haru helped._

“Goddammit Nanase, what did you do?” Sousuke growled at Haru, who had gotten to his feet as well. The Omega flinched at the aggression in Sousuke’s tone and took a step back.

 _I didn’t do anything wrong_ , he signed at Sousuke, eyes flicking to the Alpha’s face and then away. Rin crossed the room quickly and moved to stand between Sousuke and Haru.

“Sousuke, calm down. The kid said he’s fine now.”

Sousuke started to take a step forward, but his path was blocked by Ai, who was tugging on his shirt.

_Please Alpha, don’t! He helped, he did!_

For a moment, Sousuke looked between the two Omegas, Ai’s pleading expression and Haru’s wary but unapologetic stare. All at once, he seemed to deflate, expelling a heavy sigh and focusing fully on the boy in front of him. He pulled Ai into his arms, hugging him close.

“Sorry, little one. I’m glad you’re okay now.”

Ai nodded into his neck, letting out a small coo of reassurance that helped Sousuke relax even further. When he finally straightened, he saw Rin talking to Haru in a low voice. Haru noticed him looking at them and cut Rin off with a small jerk of his chin.

Rin turned to Sousuke. “You alright now?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Sousuke looked at Haru, who stiffened slightly. “Sorry, Nanase. Thank you for being there for Aiichirou.”

Haru nodded slowly, then glanced at Rin.

“We should head out,” Rin said in response. Sousuke nodded.

“Nanase,” he started, and Haru paused in his movement toward the door. “Would you...be willing to come by again tomorrow?”

Ai peeked out of Sousuke’s embrace and gave Haru a hopeful smile. The corner of Haru’s mouth twitched as he gazed at Ai, and he nodded.

“Thanks. I’ll see you both tomorrow then.”

“Sure, see you tomorrow.” Rin clapped Sousuke on the shoulder and the two of them left.

Sousuke looked down at Ai, who still seemed a little worried. He sighed and scooped the Omega up, carrying him to the couch and sitting with Ai on his lap. Ai settled into him immediately, nuzzling at his chest.

“It’s alright, little one, promise,” Sousuke murmured, stroking Ai’s cheek lightly with his thumb. “I don’t mean to be so uptight around Nanase.”

Ai thought for a moment, then asked slowly, _Why are you then?_

Sousuke looked away. “With your heat coming up, I guess I’m just feeling extra protective. And I’m worried about Rin too. I want to make sure he isn’t being taken advantage of. ”  

 _Haru wouldn’t do that_ , Ai signed firmly, and Sousuke blinked in surprise. _I don’t think he’s had very good experiences with Alphas in the past, but I really do believe he’s warming up to Matsuoka-san. I don’t think he would string him along._

“Then I’ll trust you, pet.” Sousuke laid a gentle kiss on Ai’s forehead and the Omega shivered with happiness. “Now, why did you have a panic attack? What happened?”

Ai faltered, eyes flicking away. He seemed to shrink in Sousuke’s lap as he thought back to his conversation with Haru. _Um...I…_

Sousuke’s brow furrowed at the distress evident on his Omega’s face and he hugged Ai closer. “I’m right here, it’s okay.”

He felt Ai’s breath on his neck as the boy took solace in his Alpha’s calming scent. Concern flared within him, but he did his best to squash it back down. Forcing Ai to relive his attack so soon after would be cruel, he told himself. Besides, the boy had seemed happy enough when Sousuke had gotten home initially.

“We don’t have to talk about it right now, little one,” he said when Ai didn’t try to speak again. “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. I care about you so much.”

Ai closed his eyes tight and nodded into Sousuke’s neck. _Thank you, Alpha_ , he signed finally. _I...I love you._

Sousuke swallowed, and he felt his cheeks get hot despite himself. “I love you too, Ai.”

Purring started in Ai’s chest, strong and insistent, and he clung to Sousuke’s shirt. His Alpha would always take care of him. He was sure of it.

 

* * *

 

“You okay?” Rin asked halfway through their drive home. He glanced over at Haru, sitting silently in the passenger seat.

“...yeah,” Haru replied after a few moments. He stared out the window, a thoughtful look on his face. “What would you do if an Omega had a panic attack and you were the only one around?”

Rin blinked at the unexpected question. He focused back on the road while he considered. “Well, it would depend on the Omega, I guess. And if they were bonded with anyone. But generally, if I didn’t know them, I’d try to put out a calming scent and talk to them, let them know that I was there if they wanted me. A strange Alpha just grabbing them would probably make them freak out more, but if they came to me themselves I’d hold them and croon. Often a hand on their neck can help make them feel more secure.”

Haru’s brow furrowed in concentration and he nodded.

Rin continued, “Of course, that works best with pure Omegas. Ones with Beta blood can be a bit more unpredictable. Then again, they tend to have fewer panic attacks. We see all kinds come through the station. Many prefer to be consoled by Betas though, instead of the Alpha officers.”

“What would you do if it were me?”

The question caught Rin by surprise. “Uhh...I don’t know. What would you want me to do?”

Haru shrugged. If he’d had panic attacks before, he hadn’t known that that’s what they were. “I guess, like you said. Let me come to you if that’s what I wanted. Let me escape or be alone if that’s what I wanted.”

Rin nodded. “Whatever you need.”

With his eyes on the road, Rin missed Haru’s small smile. “Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

Sousuke presented the cat toy to Ai after dinner and was pleased when the boy’s face lit up. A light trill of surprise and delight rippled up the Omega’s throat and he held his hands out reverently, eyes wide. Sousuke handed him the cat and Ai gathered it close, burying his face in its fluffy black fur.

“Do you like it?” Sousuke asked and Ai nodded enthusiastically. The plush was almost the size of a full-grown cat and filled with beans to give it a bit of weight. Perfect for cuddling. Ai settled the cat in the crook of one arm and used his other to sign, _Thank you!_

Sousuke nodded, smiling gently. He reached out to caress Ai’s cheek and the Omega leaned into his touch, a soft purr starting in his chest.

“Why don’t you put it in your nest?” Sousuke suggested, and Ai nodded lazily. Then he perked up, a thought coming to him. He held the cat out to Sousuke, who took it with a confused blink.

With his hands now free, Ai asked, _Will you mark it, please?_

Sousuke snorted. “Sure, little one.” He put the toy to his neck, rubbing carefully. It wasn’t as nice as Ai’s tongue, but the fur was gentle and did the job activating Sousuke’s scent glands. He coated the cat thoroughly in his scent and handed it back to Ai. The boy gave it a sniff and smiled wide. Then he scurried off to his room to deposit his present.

 

It took a little longer than Sousuke expected for his Omega to return, but when Ai did he raised his eyebrows appreciatively. He hadn’t see Ai pause at his dresser (which had taken up temporary residence next to the door to Ai’s room), but the boy was now wearing a swishy black skirt that came down to mid thigh. Ai moved to where Sousuke sat on the couch and paused, shifting his hips and smiling shyly.

Sousuke let out a low croon of approval that brought a pink flush to Ai’s cheeks. Taking Ai’s hand, he drew the boy forward to straddle his lap. Ai did so eagerly, arching his back to show off the curve of his ass, and Sousuke felt himself begin to harden. He produced the key to Ai’s collar, using it to unlock and remove the leather band from the Omega’s neck. Ai turned his head as Sousuke set the collar aside, presenting the vibrant bond mark to his Alpha.

Without hesitation, Sousuke dropped his mouth the mark and applied a light pressure that made Ai’s knees week. He moaned, settling against Sousuke’s chest as the Alpha pulled him closer. Sparks of pleasure coursed from where Sousuke’s teeth dug into the scar, sending shivers through Ai’s body, and he could feel the slick forming between his legs. He couldn’t do more than tremble in Sousuke’s arms as his Alpha pretended to claim him again.

Too soon, Ai felt the pressure recede, and he couldn’t help the longing whine that escaped his lips. But Sousuke was only shifting his focus to Ai’s scent glands. One long suck filled the air with the intoxicating scent of Omega, and Sousuke groaned, arms tightening around Ai’s body. He could smell the faintest hint of something different in Ai’s scent, something tangy and rich that made his blood sing in his veins. Never before had he been around an Omega in heat, but he had no doubt that that was the cause of this new odor.

A possessive growl rumbled up through Sousuke’s chest, and Ai squeaked, suddenly finding himself on his back with his Alpha looming over him. Sousuke had him pinned down on the couch and was already spreading Ai’s legs wide. A heavy blush rose in the Omega’s cheeks as his skirt rose up to reveal blue and white striped panties with a little bow in the middle of the waistband. He peeked shyly up at Sousuke, and was surprised to see pink tinging the Alpha’s cheeks as well.

“God…” Sousuke all but croaked and he felt a sharp bolt of arousal shoot to his groin when he saw the wet patch where Ai’s slick had started to soak through. Without really thinking, he lowered his head between Ai’s legs and mouthed at it, breathing in the heady scent of Omega cunt. Ai’s hands flew to his face, covering his burning cheeks as he squirmed under his Alpha. He felt Sousuke’s teeth drag slowly along the inside of his thigh and he shuddered, letting out a shaky moan.

Fingers dipped into the waistband of Ai’s underwear, and he obediently shifted so Sousuke could slide them slowly down his legs. He felt incredibly exposed, his skirt doing nothing to hide his naked cunt, but the heavy scent of Alpha lust that was rolling off of Sousuke in waves kept him from trying to cover himself. It pinned him down, demanding his submission and promising unbelievable pleasure in return. An involuntary shiver went through him when he felt Sousuke’s breath hot against his sensitive skin.

“Ah-h!” Ai cried out as Sousuke licked a first slow stripe up the Omega’s glistening cunt. A deep croon pulsed in Sousuke’s chest in response to the unfamiliar taste on his tongue, bitter and mouth-watering. He immediately licked again, savoring the flavor, then buried his face between Ai’s legs, pressing his open mouth against the wet heat. Ai arched into the sensation as Sousuke began to eat him out in earnest, swirling his tongue around Ai’s clit and lapping at the slick that was leaking from the Omega’s hole.

When he paused to check on Ai, Sousuke saw that the boy's eyes were closed and he was panting heavily. The sudden loss of stimulation drew a desperate whine from Ai's throat, his brow furrowing in a tortured pout. Sousuke grinned against his Omega's inner thigh and resumed his work, focusing on finding Ai's most sensitive spots. He was drawing 'X's over Ai's clit with his tongue when he suddenly felt small hands on his head, fingers twitching in his hair. Taking that as encouragement, he sped up, lessening the pressure until each quick touch of his tongue sent shivers through Ai's body.  A rush of satisfaction went through him as the pitch of Ai’s whines and gasps started increasing, getting higher and more strained until finally the boy’s thighs tightened against the sides of Sousuke’s head and he came, arching off the couch and crying out in pleasure.

Sousuke slowed his tongue as Ai shook before him, little ripples of ecstasy running through his body. It wasn’t long before the Omega slumped into the couch, blinking up at the ceiling with bleary eyes. Sousuke wiped his mouth off with his shirt and moved to cage Ai beneath his bulk again. He kissed at the boy’s neck tenderly until he felt Ai nuzzle against his cheek, a little breathless coo escaping his lips.

“Did that feel good?” Sousuke murmured in Ai’s ear, and the Omega nodded immediately, hands kneading at Sousuke’s shirt. He chuckled, breath hot against Ai’s neck, then nipped at the boy’s earlobe.

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” he crooned and he felt Ai shudder and shift beneath him, spreading his legs wider in submission. Sousuke sat up just long enough to get his pants undone, pulling out his achingly hard cock and settling back over his Omega. He shifted his hips, rubbing his length back and forth against Ai’s drenched cunt, then pressed into the boy slowly. Ai trembled as Sousuke filled him, inch after inch sinking deep inside him until Sousuke bottomed out, their bodies flush together.

Sousuke set his teeth back into the grooves of his Omega’s bond mark, holding Ai’s neck loosely in his mouth as he began to thrust. Ai showed no resistance, surrendering completely to the sensation of being fucked into the couch and occasionally letting out a low breathy moan. It was his Alpha’s turn to use Ai’s body for his own pleasure, so Ai remained obediently still, squeezing around Sousuke’s cock as it pulled out of him and relaxing as it thrust back it.

He felt Sousuke’s rhythm falter as he neared his own orgasm, and a few moments later he spilled into Ai with a groan. Though the Alpha didn’t knot this time, Ai still couldn’t move much, not with the teeth set into his neck and the cock buried deep inside him. He settled for gently carding his fingers through Sousuke’s hair, letting him take as long as he needed to recover. A weak purr tickled in his throat as he reveled in his Alpha’s tight hold. He was happy to stay like this, pinned and owned and loved by Sousuke, forever.

 

* * *

 

Haru didn’t know what to make of the new collar at first, wary of what Rin meant by giving it to him. But once Rin explained that it was waterproof, and wouldn’t sit soggy and cold around his neck after their pools visits, his face softened. Before he could respond to the gift though, Rin pulled out the sketchbook and handed it over too.

“Uh, I didn’t mean to snoop or anything, but I saw some of your sketches in the trash and they were really good! I thought you might like this.” Rin ran a hand through his hair, cheeks slightly pink. Haru didn’t reply for a long moment, turning the sketchbook over in his hands. Rin noticed way more than Haru had given him credit for.

Still not saying anything, Haru set the sketchbook on the kitchen counter and approached Rin slowly. Rin almost backed away, suddenly nervous that Haru might think he was a total creep, but he managed to stand his ground, trying to remain calm despite how his heart was hammering in his chest. Haru stopped just in front of Rin, pausing for a moment out of caution, but when Rin still didn’t make any move toward him, Haru leaned forward and rubbed their cheeks together in a quick nuzzle.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, then turned away and headed quickly to his room, scooping up the sketchbook and collar on the way. It wasn’t until the door had closed that Rin raised a hand and touched his cheek, eyes wide with disbelief. Haru had actually initiated a moment of intimacy.

Elation surged through Rin’s body, and he had to bite his lip hard to keep from letting out a triumphant whoop. Even then, he couldn’t contain the stupid grin that threatened to crack his face in half as he got ready for bed. It was a long time before he managed to fall asleep.

 

On the other side of the door, Haru hugged the presents to his chest. He’d never put a lot of faith in his ability to analyze scents, but it seemed he made a good choice at the clinic after all.

Unbidden, a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, and when he lifted a hand to his cheek, it was hot under his fingertips. What was happening to him? Quickly, he shook himself and set the sketchbook and collar on top of his dresser before changing into pajamas.

He crawled into bed, but didn’t close his eyes right away. After a moment of deliberation, he reached under his pillow and fished out a worn grey v-neck. Gathering it into a ball, he brought it up to his face and breathed in the Alpha musk that clung to the cloth, taking it in and accepting the drowsy feeling that came with it. After a few moments, he stuffed the shirt back under his pillow, but as his eyes drifted closed and he succumbed to sleep, he left his fingers resting gently on the fabric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!! I adore all comments and questions - receiving you guys' support and enthusiasm motivates me so so much :)
> 
> Happy holidays! Take care of yourselves and stay safe <3
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr as [haikyukulele](http://haikyukulele.tumblr.com/)! I'm also on Twitter now too, [@haikyukulele](https://twitter.com/haikyukulele), so feel free to hit me up!


End file.
